Double Take
by Heartless.Forever
Summary: Isabella Swan was a nerdy girl who was picked on by the popular kids in school, especially Edward Cullen. When she moves back after almost six years during her senior year of high school, how will things change? AH ExB. REWRITE: MASTERS OF WAR.
1. chapter one

This is my first fanfiction, so don't hate me if it's bad. Usually I just read other people's stories, but I got bored and wanted to do my own. It's all human, I changed some stuff around so it would work. It will be in Bella's point of view and Edward's point of view. Reviews are welcome :]

**Description**: Isabella Swan was a nerdy, self-conscious, quiet girl who was constantly picked on by the popular kids in junior high, especially the biggest jerk, Edward Cullen. When she moves back after almost six years during her senior year of high school, how will things change? AH, ExB.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight, that is all Stephanie Meyers doing.

**BPOV**

"_Have a nice fall dork?" The cafeteria was filled with laughter, while I laid face down on the ground, covered in today's meatloaf surprise and chocolate milk. Usually I was a huge klutz, but this time it was deliberate, someone had put their foot out in front of me._

_I got up slightly, a little sore from the fall, and looked down at my favorite shirt. It was wrecked beyond fixing, that added to my complete embarrassment made a tear escape from my eye. The fall had also broken my new glasses, which I had just gotten because somebody stole my last pair. I looked up to see Edward Cullen, even though my vision was blurry, I could still make out his smug crooked smile._

_Of course it was his doing, he was always there to make my reality a real life nightmare. There was no way to wake up from the hell that is my life, trust me, I have tried._

"_What a loser." I heard a boy say. "Nerd needs to learn how to walk." Another boy said, agreeing. "Isabella-will-never-have-a-fella is at it again." Said a girl, who I already knew was probably Rosalie, I hated her so much._

_I saw a hand in front of my face, I knew it was Alice, she was the only Cullen who actually had some form of a heart. "Here, I'll help you up." I took her hand and she helped lift me up._

"_Come on Alice, you always ruin the fun." I heard Edward laugh._

"_This isn't 'fun' Edward, you are just being a jerk." It was true, he was the biggest jerk in the entire school, next to his brother Emmett and his best friend Jasper Hale. Don't even get me started on Rosalie Hale…_

"_She probably would have ended up tripping anyway, she's a total loser." I started to cry, not being able to keep it in any longer. A girl can only be put through so much. "Aw does the baby need a bottle? I would get you some milk, but you are already seem to be wearing it." He said, getting a laugh from everyone in the cafeteria, except for Alice and Angela Weber, who was the only other nice person in this school._

_I took a blurry glance at everyone around me. Alice's sympathetic face. Emmett and Jasper laughing hysterically. Rosalie and her stupid friends all whispering to eachother. Angela Weber's kindhearted smile. Last, but not least, Edward's giant smirk that was plastered on his face all of the time._

_Then I turned around and ran out, slipping a little bit every few steps. The laughter filled the room behind me while the tears fell in front of me._

There was a tap on my shoulder, waking me from my thoughts. I turned my ipod off, taking the earphones out of my ears, and looked up to see a flight attendant.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you have to put your seatbelt on, we are about to land." She said with a smile.

"Oh sorry, I was lost in a day dream. Thank you very much." I smiled back, buckling my seatbelt.

"No problem, enjoy your time here in Seattle." She said, walking away to tend to a nervous looking passenger.

_Enjoy_. Yeah, that was definitely a word that would not be in the vocabulary of my time here along with fun, happy, and great. The flashbacks alone of sixth grade are enough to make me get on the next plane trip back to Arizona. There I atleast had my mom, lots of friends, and most importantly it was miles and miles away from here.

I was really content with the life that I was living, then my mom married Phil and it just changed. Don't get me wrong, Phil is great and makes my mom really happy, but his constant traveling because of his work has led me back here. I couldn't stand seeing my mom sad anymore, every time he had to leave, she was stuck at home with me.

"_Mom, can we talk for a second?" I asked, sitting down at the kitchen table next to her._

"_Sure, what is it sweetie? You aren't pregnant are you?" She said with a look of panic on her face. This made me want to laugh and also made me want to block the Lifetime channel. _

"_No, of course not." This made her let out a sigh of relief. "I wanted to talk to you about Charlie."_

_She tensed up, making me wonder if she would rather have me be pregnant than mention my dad. It isn't that she hated Charlie, he was her first love, it was probably just odd for me to be talking about him. It had been six years since I have seen him, although he gives me a call once a week to check up on me._

"_What about your father?"_

"_I was just thinking, maybe, err…" I knew this would be tough to get out, my mom would be sad and I really didn't want to do go anyways, but it was the only plan I could come up with. _

"_Maybe…what?" She said, with a raised eyebrow. _

"_I was wondering if I could go stay with him for a while." There I got it out._

"_What!? Isabella, are you not happy here? Did I do something wrong?" She started to cry hysterically, this made me feel slightly more like the adult in this conversation. I didn't cry, ever, it just seemed easier to keep it in._

_I put my hand on top of hers to sooth her. "I am happy here mom, really happy. I just thought it would be nice to have a little change in scenery. Plus, I want to see Charlie, it's been a long time." I said, giving a less than genuine smile._

"_But Forks is so far away, and its cold there. You hate the cold, and the rain." She was trying to convince me to stay._

"_I know all of this. We can talk on the phone though and then there's email, texting, and a million other different technologies that are overwhelmingly taking the world by storm."_

_She sat there in thought for some time, complete silence._

"_Plus, look at the bright side, you can go on the road with Phil. You love visiting new places, it will be great." This was the whole reason I was doing this._

"_You aren't doing this because you feel like I don't want to stay here with you when Phil goes away?"_

_I lied. "Of course not, I'm doing this for me. A year in a different place before college, it will be good."_

_She smiled sadly, "Have you discussed this with your father?"_

_I lied again. "Yeah, he thought it was a great idea." I knew he would be happy for me to go back to Forks, I just didn't want to ask before I told Renee about it._

_I thought I heard her mumble something about Charlie and there were a few swears thrown in. This made me laugh a little. She threw her arms around me into a hug. "I'm going to miss you so much Bella!"_

"_I will miss you too mom." _

When I came back from my thoughts, I looked around the airport for Charlie. I hoped he looked the exact same or else this was not going to be easy. He was really happy when I asked if I could move back in with him, he isn't one for emotion but there was some excitement in his voice.

I spotted the uniform before the actual person, the old blue jacket with 'POLICE' written in bold yellow writing, and of course the badge that I used wear while pretending to be the best chief in town. I made some pretty crazy arrests back in the day.

I then looked up and saw his smiling face, which made me smile right back. Other than a couple gray hairs that have made there way onto his head, he was the same old Charlie.

He walked over to me, giving me a surprising hug. He was never one for hugging, and in public at that. I returned the hug, I really did miss him after all this time.

He let go of me, keeping his hands on my shoulders. "Wow Isabella, you look all grown up."

"Actually Cha...dad, its Bella now. No one really calls me Isabella anymore, except mom when she's mad at me."

He let out a laugh, "Okay Bella...lets go get your stuff."

----

"You got rid of your glasses?" Charlie said, looking over at me while we drove to the house.

"Yeah, contacts now. I still have my glasses, I just usually save them for when I'm not out in public." I stopped wearing them when I started school in Phoenix, not wanting to start my time there being called 'Four eyes'.

"Too cool for the specs?" He said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, glasses dare not touch my face in the presence of other humans, it's not acceptable." We both laughed.

"I don't want to get all sentimental here, but you have turned out to be such a beautiful young woman and I really missed having you around Bells." He said, not taking his eyes off the road.

I loved it when he called me Bells, he was the only one who could. It really made me elated to hear him say what he said, it's good knowing that he cares. "Should I get out a handkerchief?"

He laughed, "Nope I'll save the tears for when I'm watching the game later."

I smiled. "I missed having you around too dad."

He smiled slightly, "I guess we are both gonna be crying during the game then."

"Yeah, but I'll be crying because I hate watching sports." That made him laugh.

"We need to change that, sports is all I am, it's my life."

"I thought saving the innocents of Forks was your life?"

"It's Forks, crime isn't really an issue here." Unless they counted crime in school because I am pretty sure that the kids were assholes to me back then.

When we got to the house I grabbed my suitcase and a duffle bag from the car while Charlie grabbed two more of my suitcases. I couldn't bring all of my stuff, but I had managed to bring quite a bit. I had to leave my books and cds back home though, that was a bummer.

The house hadn't changed at all, nothing has moved and inch, if it weren't for a new flat screen TV on the wall I would have thought I had went back in time. It was nice to see that he had spent money on a TV though, my guess is he spent many lonely nights in front of it.

I followed him upstairs, almost falling backwards a few times. It was nice to know that I would always be clumsy no matter how old I get. Charlie led me straight into my room.

_Déjà vu much?_ It was exactly like I had left it, right down to the embarrassing Backstreet Boys poster hanging on the wall._ I definitely would need to be redoing my room over_. My bed was even unmade, the way it was the last time I slept in it. This was weird, I felt like the eleven year old me again, and that was not a good thing at all.

"I have some money for you to spruce the place up a little. It's probably a little strange for you."

"Yeah, just a bit. Thanks." There was a loud roaring sound outside that scared me a little bit.

"Just in time. Okay, I have a surprise for you, follow me." I walked behind him, thinking about what it could be.

He led me outside, I looked in the driveway and saw a big red truck. "It's yours." He said with a smile.

"No way!" I said, running over to it. Just as I got there, I saw a tall guy with longish black hair and another man in a wheelchair with the same exact hair. "Jacob? Billy?" I asked excitedly.

"Isabella, it's been so long!" Jacob said giving me a big bear hug.

"Actually Jake, its Bella now." I heard Charlie say as he walked up behind us.

"What was Isabella too long for those Arizona people?" Billy said with a laugh, I let go of Jake and went over to give Billy a hug.

"I just grew up. Bella was just better I guess." I said, letting go of him. "You look good Billy."

"I get better looking with age, just like that George Clooney guy." This caused a laugh from everyone.

"You might want to check the air quality out there in La Push." Charlie joked, and then he and Billy started talking amongst themselves, giving me time to talk to Jacob.

Jake was my only friend growing up, he was always good to me. When I left it was really hard for the both of us. We ended up losing touch after awhile, it was just easier. Now as I stood here, he looked like an absolutely different person, before he was a short, awkward, little kid and now he was…all grown up.

"You look so different." He said, eyeing me up and down which was giving me a different vibe from when Charlie was looking at me.

"You too." I shifted a little bit, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Six years will do that to you." He said with a nod.

"Yeah." I nodded back. "So, how are you?"

"Good, going to school, you know the usual. Um, you?" This was a little awkward.

"Uh, well I'm gonna start school tomorrow, that should be interesting." I was going to say it would be completely sucky and I would rather stab my eyes out but I thought it would have been too much.

"You must be pretty nervous. School wasn't really fun for you back in the day." He said, I could hear the sympathy in his voice, which gave me hope that we would get back to our old selves, seeing as though I have no friends here.

"I am, but I mean, I'm over it. I grew up, I could care less about those assholes that made my early years complete hell."

"Good for you." He smiled, "No one will recognize you anyway, I wouldn't of if my dad hadn't said it was you."

"Do I look different in a bad way?" I didn't think I was attractive at all, but hopefully I was a little better than the frizzy haired, four eyed, nerd that left here at eleven years old.

"Are you kidding?" He looked surprised I even asked that. "You are really, um, hot…err pretty." He blushed.

This made me blush, I wasn't expecting that from him. Don't get me wrong, I've had some not so serious boyfriends and boys who I have flirted with but I never got used to compliments. "Um, thanks." I let out a nervous laugh.

"So Bells you like it?" Charlie said, putting a hand on the car. _Thank you dad for getting me out of that conversation._

"Yes, I more than like it…I love it!" I smiled, excitedly. "Is it really mine?"

"Yeah, bought it from Billy here, Jake fixed it up all nice for you. You'll need something to get to school and back, plus you have extra freedom to roam the town."

"Thank you so much, all of you."

"Hop in and see how it feels." I heard Billy say and I happily obliged.

----

While Charlie drove Billy and Jacob back to La Push later that night it gave me time to unpack and settle down a bit. So far my time here had been okay, I was with my dad which was good, it was nice to see old friends, and now I had my very own car. If I didn't have to start school tomorrow it would be a great trip.

_School_. Ugh, the thought alone was hell. I for one was not looking forward to going back to school here with all of them. They were already into a month of school and I would be starting late. I knew this town all too well, I would be tomorrow's hot gossip.

"_No one will recognize you anyway, I wouldn't of if my dad hadn't said it was you."_

Jake's words kept playing back in my head. Yes, I did look a lot different than I did six years ago, but to the point where no one would know me? If that was true, it could play in my favor. I could go to school as Bella Swan, the confident seventeen year old girl who doesn't give a shit about what people say.

_I guess only time will tell_.


	2. chapter two

**Thank you ****lumierediva, there's nothing like a nice death threat to get you writing more lol. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed so far. Here is chapter two, I hope you like it. I'm bored, so I'll probably end up writing the third chapter right after I post this one, so look for that sometime tomorrow.**

**Reviews are very much welcome :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters, etc, etc.**

**BPOV**

I woke up at five in the morning, a part of it was because I was way too nervous to sleep but then another part of me wanted to get ready early. If I was going to be starting school here with people that made fun of me on a daily basis, I wanted to go back looking the best that I could.

Walking into the bathroom, I started the shower and waited for the room to be filled with steam. I let the hot water surround me, calming me somewhat out of my shakiness. I've never cared about getting dirty, but today I scrubbed every inch of my body, getting as clean as possible. I washed my hair three times, giving new meaning to the words rinse and repeat. The strawberry scent of the shampoo smelled amazing, it also made my stomach growl.

After a good half hour, I got out and wrapped a towel around me. I opened the door of the bathroom slightly, taking a peek out to see if Charlie was there, when the coast was clear I tiptoed to my bedroom.

School didn't start for another two hours, giving me plenty of time to look presentable. I started first by curling my hair, in my opinion it always looked better this way, it was just a pain in the ass to do. It took about an hour of my time just on that but the final product looked amazing, all shiny and sleek.

I had spent a good two hours last night thinking about what I would wear. This was a big issue, seeing as though its one of the things kids picked on me the most for. The weather made it difficult to dress sexy, I couldn't wear a mini skirt and tank top here, it wasn't practical. I decided on my favorite pair of dark jeans, they were tight but surprisingly comfortable, and I would need all the comfort I could get today. Then I went with a long-sleeved blue sweater, with a white lacey camisole peaking through the top of it. It showed off my curves, which had definitely developed since the sixth grade. So I wouldn't have to listen to Emmett Cullen ask if I would be his skateboard for the day, since I was flat enough. _Jackass_.

After I was dressed, I did my make-up, keeping it simple like always. Ever since I moved away from Forks, I've always been self-conscious about what I look like. From clothes, shoes, to hair, it had to be perfect. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't one of those vain cheerleading types that apply lip gloss every second, I just like to look into a mirror at least once every three or so hours to make sure I don't have mascara dripping down my face.

When I was all finished, I saw that I still had a good half hour before I would have to leave. My stomach ached, not from hunger, it was more because there were a million butterflies in there that were beating the shit out of my intestines.

There was a knock at my door, which I assumed was Charlie, if not the burglars in Forks are very polite. "Come in."

The door opened, Charlie stepped through in full uniform. "Hey Bells, just wanted to see how you were doing, first day can be a little crazy." He said, taking a sip of his coffee. All he needed was a doughnut and he would look like a total cliché.

I lied of course, didn't need to worry him. "I'm good, really excited."

"I thought you would be." He said with a smile, "You are probably waiting to see all of your old friends."

"Yeah, all my friends." I said with a smile. So growing up I sort of forgot to mention to my parents all the hell I was put through. I thought it would be better not to concern them, also my dad is the chief of police and he would have ended up embarrassing me even more.

He walked over, giving me a kiss on the forehead, "I'm going to work, I'll see you later for dinner, we can go to that diner again tonight." This new Charlie was weird, he never used to show affection, this had to be an invasion of the body snatchers.

"Okay, but just for tonight, after that I'm going to start cooking for us. It's a lot healthier and cheaper."

"I thought my daughter was moving in not my doctor and accountant." He said with a laugh, and then walked out. A few minutes later his car was pulling out of the driveway.

"What now?" I said to myself, there was nothing to do since I was all ready. I made my way to the kitchen, I wasn't planning on eating breakfast but I was going to pack my own lunch. There would be no meat loaf surprise incident part deux, plus school food is disgusting.

I made a simple turkey sandwich and grabbed some chips, putting them into a paper bag. There would probably be vending machines in the cafeteria, so there was no bother in packing a drink. There wasn't much in the refrigerator to work with, I would have to do some serious shopping for us.

School didn't start for a little bit, but I needed to get there earlier than everyone else to go sign a bunch of papers in the office. I put the lunch bag into my backpack and grabbed my purse, heading out the door.

I was really excited to drive my truck for the first time, it was a big car and I wanted to see what it could do. I've never had my own car before, it was nice of Charlie to buy it for me. Mom was less than thrilled about it when I told her on the phone last night, a part of it was because she was nervous about me on the road and then another side was out of jealousy, she wanted to be the one to get me my first car.

I started driving towards the school, taking my time to look at all the familiar places around town. It doesn't matter how long I was away for, every part of town was recognizable, right down to the ugly pink mailbox that the Newton's had.

After a few minutes the school came into view, I took a deep breath, moving into the parking lot. It was pretty much deserted, giving me an opportunity to park where ever I wanted.

I got out of the car, walking quickly to the front office. I didn't want to be seen yet, so if I could avoid it that would be all good. When I opened the door to the office, I was greeted by a smiling pudgy old woman. "How can I help you dear?" She said in a annoyingly chipper voice.

"This is my first day here, I was told to come fill out some papers."

"Oh my, Isabella Swan, is that you?" It almost sounded like a scream, someone needs to take her coffee away.

"It's Bella actually." I said with a smile, I did not want to explain that to every single person today.

"You look all grown up!" Was I a midget or something six years ago, why was everyone making a huge deal about the way I looked. I didn't even know this woman.

"Thanks. Um, about those papers?"

"Oh yes, of course dear!" She said, handing me a huge stack and a pen. "Just fill them all out, if you want you can sign them as Bella." She said with a wink and then let out a roaring laugh as if she just told me the most amazing joke ever.

I was on my last paper when the door to the office opened up, in walked two really annoying looking girls. They were talking about some crazy party that happened over the weekend, the brunette was going on and on about Mike Newton. That was definitely Jessica Stanley, she was always obsessed with Mike.

"You could do way better than Newton. I mean look at me, I'm on way to finally getting Edward all to myself." The blonde said. It was that bitch Lauren that used to cling to Rosalie Hale all of the time. Her mention of Edward pissed me off, it had to be Cullen.

"Edward Cullen doesn't commit to anyone, that's just how it is." Jessica said.

"This time he will. I mean look at me, I'm the hottest girl in school and not to mention the head cheerleader, that is like every guys fantasy right there." My fantasy is to see the head cheerleader lose her head in a wood chipper.

That's when they both saw me for the first time, I looked down at my papers quickly hoping that they wouldn't talk to me. I continued filling them out until I was finally done. I could hear them whisper amongst themselves.

"Hey are you new here?" Jessica said to me.

"Um yeah, it's my first day." I said back, while she studied my face.

"Have we met before, you look really familiar?"

So she didn't know me that was a good sign. "No I don't think so, maybe I just have one of those faces." I said with a shrug.

"Yeah. I'm Jessica and this is Lauren." She said pointing to the blonde behind her. My observations were correct.

"I'm Bella." I gave a fake smile, there was no way I would start being nice to the girls who used to make me cry.

"Are you a senior?" Lauren said to me in a bitchy voice, apparently I wasn't cool enough to talk to someone like her.

"Yeah." I said, equally bitchy.

"Cool, so are we!" Jessica said, I was wondering where she and the secretary got their coffee in the morning. "You are so pretty, you should totally sit with us at lunch today."

I felt my IQ slipping lower and lower just breathing the same air as these two. I think it's hilarious that the seating arrangements are decided by looks. "Yeah, maybe." I said with a really fake smile.

Lauren rolled her eyes and Jessica smiled big. I got up, handing the papers to the secretary. "Here is your schedule Bella and a map for you, we are so happy to have you here with us." She handed me all of my stuff, I was grateful she didn't mention my last name.

"Yeah, thanks." I said, walking past Jessica and Lauren to go find my locker. _Locker_ _347_. That was where I would be spending the remainder of my school year until that happy day I graduate and get to leave.

After ten minutes of searching, I finally found it and just in time because the bell rang, meaning all the kids need to get to their first class. I put all my stuff in my locker, grabbing a notebook and pen for class. I took a look at my schedule. _English_. That was good, a class I actually might like.

Thankfully the map was easy to understand and I was going the right way to my class. As I walked I could feel everyones eyes on me, then the whispering started, I was kind of expecting someone to yell 'Isabella-will-never-have-a-fella.'

I was glad to see I was the first in the class, so I went up to the teacher and handed him my slip that I was supposed to have signed by all of my teachers and then I was to give it back to the office at the end of the day. The secretary wrote Bella on it instead of Isabella which actually made me happy.

"I'm glad you are joining us Bella." He said with a smile, handing me class syllabus of all the books we would be reading. I was disappointed, realizing that I had already read all the books on the list last year. "You can take the seat in the third row, the one in the middle."

"Thank you." I said, going over and sitting down. Of course it's in the center of the room, gives everyone a perfect chance to talk around me in a complete circle.

People started coming into the room and taking a seat. Some would take a quick look and then look away, others looked and whispered, and then other people just rudely stared. I now realize how bad my life would have been if I was a hamster, well maybe not, at least they could bite people. Some of the kids looked familiar, others were just completely new to me.

I could hear two guys behind me talking about some girl. "Holy shit, she is fine." One of them said. "No crap Em. Man if I weren't dating your sister..." I looked to see if Lauren or some model just walked in trying to figure out who they were talking about, but just some weird nerdish guy was there. "Don't be a fucking douche." The Em guy said, who was Em?

"Mr. Cullen I know this is English but that language is very colorful." The teacher said, talking to the kid behind me. Em, as in Emmett Cullen, as in the stupid dickhead who was a complete ass to me.

"Sorry sir, I'll keep my words black and white." This caused a little laugh from the class, I would of found it funny if I didn't hate him.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen." He said, shaking his head. "We have a new student class, her name is Bella." I was probably bright red, the class was now staring at me even more now. _Remember be confident, you are different now_. I fixed my posture, trying to look more comfortable.

The day went on like this, each time getting a little easier. The entire school was talking about me, no one has figured out who I really am though, which makes life a little easier. I left rooms so fast that nobody really got the chance to talk to me, now I would just have to do that everyday.

Lunch time came way to quickly, I have been dreading this since I decided to move back here. I have never had a panic attack, but I was pretty sure it could happen soon. I grabbed my lunch out of my locker and made my way to the cafeteria._ What would the new confident Bella do? _I went through my options. _Sit at a table by herself._ I didn't need friends to make me feel good, I'm okay with just me.

I walked to the vending machine, feeling eyes burning into me from all around the room. I quickly bought a water and sat at the nearest empty table, praying that I wasn't taking somebody's spot.

I took out my lunch, trying to look casual, as if I didn't know that everyone was talking about me. A chair next to me slid out making me tense, but a girl sat down in it. She was pretty, with glasses like the ones I had at home. "Hi I'm Angela, I thought you might want a friend, first days can be hard."

I smiled. Angela Weber, I should have recognized her, she looked the same. It was good to know that even through the years she still ended up being really sweet. "Thanks. I'm Bella by the way, it's nice to meet you."

"I knew your name, I mean everyone knows it." She said, beginning to eat her lunch.

I let out a small sigh. "It is really embarrassing having everybody talk about you, I wish it would just stop."

"Yeah, it will in like a week don't worry. Something new will happen and you won't be the hottest gossip in town." She nodded, taking a bite of her sandwich. "If it helps, people are saying really good things about you, well except for this girl Lauren, but she is never nice so don't take offense."

"Not offended at all, head cheerleaders are the same no matter where you're from." I said, eating my chips. I was curious about the good things that were being said though.

"That's true, they're all mean." She nodded, "Aren't you interested in knowing what other people are saying though?"

_Confident Bella_. "Not really, I mean nobody knows me, so what they're saying is probably false."

"Wow, there aren't any girls here like you, usually they are obsessed with hearing about themselves." She smiled, "me and you would make great friends, I mean, if you want to be."

"Yeah, of course, I would like that. You were always really nice to me."

"What?" She said curiously.

_Shit_. "I meant…you have been really nice to me so far." I said with a smile.

"Oh." She laughed a little, "You made it sound like I've known you for awhile."

"I didn't think before I spoke." I let out a laugh, that wasn't a lie.

"That happens to me sometimes too, all the words just get jumbled in my head and can come out in a completely different order." She said looking around the room, probably trying to find someone better than me to sit with. I wasn't really good with the small talk.

I was half way through my lunch when I heard Angela's breath hitch, making me look at her. "Are you okay? Are you choking or something?" I said in a slight panic, damn me not learning the Heimlich.

"He's looking right at you." Angela said her eyes straight on the table.

"Who's looking at me?" This felt like a scene from some horror film.

"Edward Cullen."

It was worse than a scary movie, this was real. I turned around to find a pair of green eyes staring back at me. He had that stupid crooked smile on his face. I turned back quickly. I couldn't breathe, this must have been the panic attack.

"I got to go." I said breathlessly to Angela. I got up without hearing her response, feeling kind of like a bitch for leaving her there alone, making a mental note to apologize later. I ran into the bathroom and into the nearest stall, trying to recover from what just happened.

I wanted to cry, but I didn't, there was no way Edward Cullen would make me cry ever again. _I would just avoid looking at him for the rest of the year, that would work_. I let out a sigh, banging my head on the stall door.

"This was going to be a long year."


	3. chapter three

**Once I start writing, it is hard for me to stop, but I guess that isn't necessarily a bad thing. There are worse things that I could be addicted to like doing cocaine, or watching Rock of Love Bus. So here is chapter three for all of you, I thought you guys would enjoy a little EPOV thrown in.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews, they make me want to keep writing this story for all of you.**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah I do not own Twilight Blah. **

**BPOV**

It took me about twenty minutes and a nice blow into a paper bag to finally get me calm enough. The confident Bella must have been in the stall next to mine because I was not her at the moment. How could one person make me act like this? I need to get over it. I am better than all of those people, except for Angela who has treated me kindly.

I stood up, walking out of the stall with my head raised high, stepping in front of the mirror. "You need to prove to everyone that ever called you a name that you are strong, show them that you grew up, and most importantly don't let anybody catch you talking to yourself in the girl's bathroom." I said, rolling my eyes at myself. It would be hard to explain to someone that I was giving myself a pep talk.

I glanced at the clock, the bell would ring in five minutes, so I took a glance at my schedule. _Biology_. I really hope we aren't cutting anything open today, I don't need that, unless that someone is Edward Cullen.

Leaving the bathroom, I went back to my locker and got a notebook for class, I shut my locker just as the bell rang. I got the map out, following it to the Bio classroom, gettiing there just as the bell was about to ring, handing the slip to my teacher.

He took my slip without looking at me, he looked sort of impatient, and signed it and put a book in my hand. "I'm Mr. Banner, you can sit at the back lab table on the right." Finally a teacher who didn't make a big deal over a new kid.

The tables were in pairs, meaning I would have to sit with someone that I probably wouldn't want to. When I glanced at the back table, my thoughts were correct, there sat Edward.

My entire body stiffened and I was now regretting throwing away that paper bag from lunch because I needed to breathe in it. _What are you doing, be cool!_ I mentally kicked myself. My legs finally started to work and were reluctantly moving me closer and closer to the table. I sat down, choosing to look towards the front of the room rather than at him.

Mr. Banner talked for the first ten minutes of class, I didn't dare to look over at Edward, I had a feeling he was looking at me though. "I'm passing out a worksheet, finish it and I'll collect it tomorrow." _No, no, keep talking for the rest of the class_.

He came over to our table, putting the assignment down. "Bella I'm not sure of how behind you are going to be, but Edward here can help you out a bit, he's a very strong asset in this class." I so wanted to roll my eyes at that point, but i held back.

"Actually I was in Advanced Placement Biology last year so I think I'll be fine." This class was going to be easy, there was no way I would be getting help from anyone, especially him.

"Well in the case, I guess we have the Bio dream team back here." He said with a laugh and walked away. _Just take me now God, right now!_ I just took the paper and started to work on it, signing it 'Bella S.' to be safe.

_1. Define Photosynthesis. _Seriously, that's considered a twelfth grade Biology question in Forks? No wonder Edward can do this crap, it's easy, I should have taken this class in fourth grade. I started answering the questions, hoping that would take my mind off the fact that my least favorite person in the world was less than a foot away from me.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." _Fuckshitsonofabitchkillmenow_. His voice sounded completely different, but then again puberty could do that to you.

What would the new confident Bella do in this situation? I obviously could ignore him, which would be immature. I could punch him in the face, but I would probably just end up hurting my own hand. I knew what I had to do, but the sixth grade Isabella did not want to.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said, not taking my eyes off the paper.

He was looking at me, I knew he was, there was that burning feeling on my skin that you get when you're being watched.

"It's okay to look at me for more than a second, I don't bite." He said in a very flirtatious tone, "But if you hear differently from anyone else…it was an accident, I swear."

I sat up straight in my seat, and looked right at him. "Is this your way of charming the girls here?"

He smirked, "You caught me, and did it work?"

I smiled for a couple seconds, "Not at all actually." I went back to doing my work, satisfied with myself. The confident Bella was really fun, I could get used to her.

He laughed a little, which was not the reaction I was expecting. "Playing hard to get?" _Cocky much?_

"Playing not interested, now if you would please refrain from talking I might actually be able to get my work done."

He shut up, not one word for the rest of the class. Six years ago that would have never happened, although I prayed it would, if I knew back then that all I had to do was talk back I would of done it years ago.

The bell rang, which meant I had to go to gym, my least favorite class. I grabbed all of my things, walking out of the room, and tried following the map to where the gymnasium was.

I heard footsteps behind me, I already knew it was, but was hoping I was wrong. "So really it didn't work at all?" He said, walking in place with me.

"Not one bit." I didn't look at him.

"Are you positive, I mean it has worked before?" He said, running a hand through his hair.

"Maybe girls here are just a lot easier than where I am from, they are definitely stupider from what I have seen." How far was this gym?

He laughed, "That is true, but I'm throwing out what I can here. You were supposed to laugh and then I would ask you out on a date, that's when you would accept."

I stopped and looked at him in disbelief, he hadn't changed a bit. "How about I just laugh and then you can accept the fact I don't want to go out with you."

"You have put a very large dent in my ego Bella." It was weird for him to be saying my name, I didn't like it.

"I think you need it Edward, you are way too cocky." I smirked

"I am not going to give up until you go out with me." He smiled, "Come on, how about tonight, we can go wherever you want to."

"_Happy Valentine's Day class." Mrs. Parker said in a very exuberant voice, "This is my absolute favorite holiday of the year. Everyone made valentines for one another so let me pass them out."_

_I hate Valentine's Day, it was just another reminder of how many friends I didn't have. I would be the only in the whole class, maybe even the entire fifth grade that would get nothing._

"_Here you go Isabella." Mrs. Parker said while handing me a pink heart shaped card. Great the teacher probably got me one so I wouldn't feel like a complete loser._

_I took the card and opened it, there was a poem…_

'_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I really like you_

_I hope you like me too._

_-Your secret admirer_

_P.S. meet me in the park at 4 today, on the picnic table, so I can show you who I am.'_

_I smiled to myself, someone actually liked me. Isabella Swan, the biggest nerd in the whole school, actually had an admirer. This was so exciting!_

_When the bell rang meaning the end of the day had come, I skipped to the bus and impatiently waited to get home. When I did, I put my favorite pink sweater on since it was a special occasion. I put sparkly heart hairclips in my hair, when I was happy with what I looked like, I walked to the park. Mom and dad said I could go, as long as if I was back for dinner at six thirty._

_It was cold out, but I didn't care, this was worth it. When four came, I was by myself in the park. "He's just late, I can wait here for a little bit."_

_Five came. "He had something to do really quickly, and then he will come."_

_When it was six my feet were completely numb by the cold, I was shaking uncontrollably. I saw a bright flash and looked to where it was coming from. Standing there was Edward Cullen, holding a camera, and his stupid posse of friends._

"_Whoops Isabella, guess I forgot to show up on time, my bad." He said, and they all laughed. I never really had a valentine, it was just a prank. Isabella Swan was a loser and that's all she was. __I ran out of the park, hearing their laughter even when I was at home. I spent the entire night crying on my bed in my pretty pink sweater and sparkly hairclips. _

"So what's it going to be, are we on for tonight?" Edward said, bringing me out of my memory.

"Okay...sure." I put on a fake smile.

"See my charm did work." He said with a crooked smile that made me want to throw up in my mouth. "How about we go to Portville's Pizza at six, I can pick you up, what's your address?"

I smiled, "How about I just meet you there, that way you wouldn't have to meet my dad."

"I like that plan better." He let out a laugh, "Okay, I'll see you there, at six...don't forget." He smiled, and then walked away.

_There was no way I would be forgetting that_.

----

**EPOV**

The bell rang, which meant I could finally go hang out with my friends and eat lunch. I packed my own lunch since it was meat loaf surprise day, and that was one surprise I did not want to solve.

I sat down at my usual table with Emmett, Jazz, Rose, Alice, and some other people. Usually I would talk to just them four, I wasn't much for befriending the other losers. I sat down and could hear them talking about a hot brunette.

"Hey now, I know I'm good looking but I don't swing that way." I joked

"In your dreams Edwin." Em said with an eye roll, "There's a new chick roaming the halls of our very own Forks High School."

"Everyone is talking about her." Alice added

"Apparently she is absolutely gorgeous, but she hasn't given anybody the time of day." Rosalie said, while taking a sip of her water.

"What's her name?" I asked, I could always use some new eye candy.

"Bella." Jazz answered, "She's in English class with me and Em."

"How hot is she really on a scale of one to ten, ten being the best?"

"Twenty-nine." Em said, earning a slap on the back of the head from Rosalie. When would he learn not to talk about other girls when his self-absorbed girlfriend was right there? "Sorry, I'm saying it for Eddie's sake. He is the lonely one."

"Fuck you, I'm not lonely, get plenty of ass. I just don't feel like committing, too young to have an old ball and chain." As I said it I swear Emmett was going to nod, but he knew he would get a new blow to the head.

"You just haven't found the right person, it will happen though Edward, I'm good at predicting these things." Alice was always the optimist when it came to my love life, that's what sisters are for I guess.

"That will be the day." Jazz said sarcastically.

"I can tell you one thing about her, she doesn't care about committing social suicide." I heard Rosalie mumble, staring at a table a little bit away from ours.

"What are you talking about?" I said, following to where she was looking. My gaze ended up a table with two girls, one was that goody two-shoes, Angela Weber, you had to admire her kindness to everyone, at least somebody in this school was trying to be nice. I could only see the side of the other girl, her hair was covering her face, so I couldn't make her out. Her shiny curls were hot as fuck though.

"Holy shit, that's her." I heard Emmett squeal like a little girl on Christmas morning. The girl was hot from what I could make out, I'll give him that.

I kept staring, hoping that I would get a real glance at her face. When she did finally turn slightly to talk to Weber I saw that she had a perfect smile, well...a perfect everything. _Screw Emmett, she is way more than a twenty-nine_.

"Edward's got a crush." I heard Rosalie sing from across the table.

I glared at her, "Em shut up your woman."

"Yeah…like I could." Emmett mumbled, we all knew the slap was coming before it even happened, poor guy is whipped.

"I don't get fucking crushes, I was just admiring her very nice ass…ets." I said with a wink.

"You and the rest of the male student body, it's like no ones ever seen a girl before." Rosalie said, probably jealous she wasn't getting all of her usual attention.

"She looks like a nice girl." I heard Alice say, she had too much faith in people, probably thought Charles Manson was an upstanding citizen too.

"You should try to get on that if you know what I mean." Em said, winking at me.

"Subtle." I laughed. I was considering asking her out though, I mean she's new and probably a little vulnerable.

I looked her way again, Angela Weber looked at me and then quickly glanced down, I had to admit her shyness was pretty cute. She said something to the new chick, which made Bella tense up. _That is weird_.

Bella turned around and looked right at me, which made me smile. Her expression was not as I was expecting, she looked…pissed off. I looked away confused, and when I looked back she was gone.

I shrugged it off, and just finished my lunch. When the bell rang I made my way to Biology, it was such an easy class for me. I got to sit by myself too which was a nice break. I sat down, reading through the notes in my notebook until class started. The chair next to mine moved, causing me to jump a little, and in sat Bella. I had a weird feeling in my stomach, the kind you get when you're nervous, but that rarely happened so this was fucking confusing.

She didn't talk, girls never shut up, especially around me. _She is probably just really shy_. Mr. Banner talked for a good ten minutes and said we had a worksheet to do, some easy thing I could get done in a few minutes.

"Bella I'm not sure of how behind you are going to be, but Edward here can help you out a bit, he's a very strong asset in this class." Mr. Banner said, handing us two worksheets while doing so. It was true though, I have the best average in the class.

"Actually I was in Advanced Placement Biology last year so I think I'll be fine." Her voice was really soothing, I liked it.

"Well in the case, I guess we have the Bio dream team back here." I hoped a part of being a team would include some make out sessions.

I looked at her paper. _'Bella S.'_ her initials were B.S. that made me laugh a little to myself.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." Why not go in for the kill?

"Hi, I'm Bella." She said, not taking her eyes off the paper. Maybe she was nervous to have a good looking guy talk to her. It was silent for a little while, I guess the conversation would have to be carried by me.

"It's okay to look at me for more than a second, I don't bite." I said flirtatiously, "But if you hear differently from anyone else…it was an accident, I swear."

That got her attention, she finally looked up at me. "Is this your way of charming the girls here?"

I smirked, "You caught me, and did it work?"

I smiled, meaning I got her right where I want her. "Not at all actually." _What the fuck?_ I did not expect that at all.

I laughed, she so wanted me. "Playing hard to get?"

"Playing not interested, now if you would please refrain from talking I might actually be able to get my work done." Was she being serious? I don't want to sound cocky or anything, but I'm Edward Cullen, girls do not turn me down, I turn them down.

When the bell rang, I needed to catch up to her and see if this was for real. "So really it didn't work at all?" I said, walking next to her.

"Not one bit."

"Are you positive, I mean it has worked before?" I ran a nervous hand through my hair.

"Maybe girls here are just a lot easier than where I am from, they are definitely stupider from what I have seen."

I laughed, she was pretty funny. "That is true, but I'm throwing out what I can here. You were supposed to laugh and then I would ask you out on a date, that's when you would accept."

She stopped and just looked at me like I was crazy. "How about I just laugh and then you can accept the fact I don't want to go out with you."

_Ouch_. That stung a little. "You have put a very large dent in my ego Bella."

"I think you need it Edward, you are way too cocky." She smirked

"I am not going to give up until you go out with me." I smiled, "Come on, how about tonight, we can go wherever you want to."

She looked like she was deep in thought, her expression changing from happy to sad and then to, maybe, determination.

"So what's it going to be, are we on for tonight?" I interrupted her.

"Okay sure." I put on a fake smile.

"See my charm did work." I smiled, knowing all too well she would come around. "How about we go to Portville's Pizza at six, I can pick you up, what's your address?"

She smiled, "How about I just meet you there, that way you wouldn't have to meet my dad."

"I like that plan better." I laughed, "Okay, I'll see you there, at six don't forget." I gave her one last smile and walked away.

There was something about this girl that I liked and liking someone doesn't happen often for me. I was genuinely excited about tonight. Maybe Rose was right, I do have a slight crush.

----

I looked at the clock, _5:40_, which meant it was now time for me to leave. I thought it would never come, usually I'm not impatient but today I couldn't sit still. When I got home I did my homework and then took a shower, of course I wanted to look good tonight. I had everything done by four, since then I had been sitting in front of the TV trying to keep my legs from shaking.

Emmett couldn't believe that I had already got myself a date with the new girl so fast, I guess I'm just that good.

"Where are you going?" I heard my mom say as I was about to walk out the door. I should just get her a badge that says 'Esme Cullen: Overprotective.'

"I have a date tonight."

"Oh really, with who?" She smiled, probably excited I was finally going on a date, I hadn't been on one in over a year since Tanya and I broke up.

"Bella, she's new in town."

"That's nice of you Edward." She looked so proud, "What's her last name maybe I have heard of her family?"

"Um, actually I'm not sure what it is." I said with a laugh, maybe I should ask that when I see her.

"You should probably look into that if you expect the relationship to last."

"I will, don't worry, but I need to run before I'm late." I gave her quick hug, running to my Volvo and pulling out of the driveway. Luckily the pizza place was just a few blocks away from me, hopefully Bella knows where it is, don't want her getting lost. When I got there I grabbed a table and waited.

"Can I take your order?" Some greasy faced teenaged boy came and asked me.

"No, not yet, I'm waiting for somebody." I gave him a quick nod.

"All right man, I'll come back later."

After a little while I glanced at my watch, _6:15_, she was a little late. I felt guilty, I should have picked her up, she's probably lost. When I checked my watch again it said it was 6:50. _Where is she, maybe went to the wrong place?_ I'll give her a couple more minutes.

----

"Dude we're closing." The kid who was going take my order earlier said, taking me out of my thoughts.

"What time is it?" I asked, not wanting to check my watch for the hundredth time that night.

"Almost nine."

I put a ten down on the table, kid needs to go buy some Proactive or something for himself. I let out a sigh, got up, and walked to my car. On my drive home all I could feel was a giant ache in my chest. _I hope nothing happened to Bella_. The thought alone made me nauseous. I would have to ask dad if there were any people admitted tonight with serious injuries.

Tonight was not the way I thought it would be.


	4. chapter four

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad my first story is getting this much response from people. Some of the reviews have even given me some good ideas, and I agree with a lot of you, I do feel bad for Edward, but revenge is sweet too. Keep the reviews coming, I want to know what you want to see. Next chapter will be in EPOV.**

**Disclaimer: Me = Do not own Twilight**

**BPOV**

I was truly happy, the kind of feeling that doesn't come around very often. It was incredible knowing that somewhere at this very moment Edward was waiting, just like I waited all those years ago.

Of course there was absolutely no way I would go out with him, sitting next to him in a class was bad enough. I said yes because I had to, for every other nerdy girl out there who was ever picked on by a boy. Most girls would kill to go back and do this to their enemy, I was just lucky enough to be able to.

When I look back at my day, it wasn't that bad, other than the fact I felt like a caged animal the entire time. I seemed to find a new lunch buddy in Angela, that's if she will ever sit with me again after I left her like that. I was debating telling her who I really am, I knew she wouldn't tell anybody if I did, but I didn't want her to feel like I was keeping it a secret from her.

I spent the rest of my afternoon doing my homework and taking a trip to the grocery store. It's kind of dangerous for me to be around food because I love to cook so much. I grabbed practical things and then a couple new things that I would want to experiment with.

Instead of going to the diner, I decided to make a nice dinner for me and Charlie. I made my famous chicken parmesan, okay so it wasn't famous just yet, but mom loved it. It was different from the steak and potatoes that dad ate every single night at the diner.

Charlie came home a little after seven, he stopped in the doorway, taking a long inhale. "Please tell me this smell is real and not one of those scented candles." He said, his eyes still closed.

This made me laugh, "No dad, I'm pretty sure they don't make chicken parmesan candles."

He walked into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table, I put a big plate of it in front of him. "Now isn't this better than going to that old diner?" I said while he shoved food into his mouth.

I took the seat across from him, digging into my own plate. "Bells, where on earth did you learn how to cook like this? Don't say your mom, I know it would be a lie."

It was true, Renee wouldn't be a contestant on Top Chef anytime soon, "A lot of cooking shows, and they used to have home economics at my old school." It was my favorite class, there is something about cooking that made me happy. I was disappointed when I found out they don't offer it here.

"I like to see that you have an interest in something, good for you." He smiled, sauce all over his face like he hadn't eaten a nice dinner before.

"It's a nice hobby to have, better than selling crack cocaine on the streets I always say." I joked, taking a sip of my diet coke.

"That's what every parent wants to hear." He said with a laugh. "How was your first day of school, anything exciting happen?"

"It was pretty good, all my classes are easy and my teachers seem nice." That wasn't a lie, I couldn't exactly tell him that I was standing up Edward Cullen at the very moment.

"See any of your old friends, they must have been excited to see you around again." He was completely clueless on the fact that I used to be the lamest person in Forks, maybe I was just good at keeping things in.

"I talked to this one girl, Angela Weber, she was really nice to me. Even sat with me at lunch because she knew how hard it is being the new kid."

He nodded, "The Weber family are good people, and they've raised their children right."

"Yeah, me and her are hopefully going to be great friends." I smiled, I really did like her and she reminded me of the people back home that I would hang out with.

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself here." He smiled, "I know I am with you here, especially when you make things like this."

"I bought Tupperware today so you can bring some leftovers to work tomorrow."

"You are by far my favorite daughter." This made us both laugh.

We spent the rest of dinner discussing random things. How his day at work was, my friends back in Arizona, if my truck was running good. Unlike mom, Charlie was easy to talk to in the sense that he didn't want or give too much detail, it was all about simplicity.

At around eight he went into the living room to watch the game while I cleaned up and did the dishes. I packed Charlie's lunch, and mine as well so I wouldn't have to in the morning.

After I was done, I sat down on the couch and watched the rest of the game with him. This put a smile on Charlie's face, which made me happy. He tried to explain the game to me, but basketball really wasn't something that I would need in my life, some of the guys were pretty cute though.

When the game was over, we said our goodnights and went to our bedrooms. I glanced at the clock, it was nine, it had been a long day. _I wonder what Edward is doing right now_. A part of me was really excited that the plan had worked, but I also felt a pain of guilt.

I definitely did not want to feel bad for what I did to Edward, but I couldn't help it, I cared way too much about people, even that asshole. He probably just gave up after ten minutes of me not showing up and called some slut to go fuck, so the guilt wasn't too severe. He could always go for that Lauren chick, she seemed fond of him.

I didn't realize how tired I actually was until I laid down on my bed, it felt so comfortable underneath me. I set my alarm for 5:30, and then quickly drifted off to sleep.

_Today was going to be such an exciting day, I would finally be turning in my science project to class. I had spent three weeks on making the best model of the solar system, it was perfectly assembled and painted. I was surely going to get an A+ on it._

_I walked onto the bus, with my head held high, holding my project. I sat towards the front like always, because all the jerks were in the back. After a while we reached the worst pick up spot of all, where the Cullens and Hales got on. Other than lunch, the bus rides to and from school were hell._

_They all piled on, usually they went right to the back, but today they sat all around me. Edward was in front of me and he quickly turned around, "Hey Isabella, you look absolutely ravishing today." He said with a laugh, all of his friends laughing as well._

"_What do you have there?" I heard Rosalie say from behind me, pointing a finger to my project._

"_Please can you just leave me alone?" I said in a quiet, shaky voice._

"_What…can you speak up? I'm not fluent in dork." He rolled his eyes, grabbing my project from the seat and putting it on his lap._

"_Give me that back!" I said, a little louder, but not really. _

"_I would, but you see, I forgot to do my science project and I'm gonna need to borrow yours." He said smiling._

"_That's not fair!" I whined._

"_Neither is the pain I feel looking at your outfit, but I have to deal with it." Rosalie said._

_I got up to take my project back but Edward threw it to Emmett, who then tried to throw it to Rosalie who just screamed and let it fall. It fell to the ground, breaking into a thousand different pieces, all the planets falling off and rolling through the bus._

_Tears fell from my eyes, I had spent days and days working on this and now it was completely ruined. "Great Isabella, now both of us are going to get Fs" He said, giving a stupid smirk._

_They all started to walk towards the back of the bus, then Rosalie turned around, "Oh by the way, my gum accidentally fell out and into your hair, sorry." She smiled, and they all laughed._

_When I reached to the back of my hair, I found that it wasn't a joke, there was a huge clump of purple gum in my hair. I cried even harder, trying to get out what I could. I took a quick glance back there and saw Alice giving me a sad look, and she mouthed "I'm sorry." _

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I woke up to my alarm clock, my face covered in sweat, and I was breathing heavy. I shut the alarm off, and I realized that it sadly wasn't a dream, but a cruel memory from my past.

As I made my way to the shower, I nervously ran a hand through my hair, just incase. When my shower was done, I went back into my room and decided to straighten my hair today.

After an hour and a half I was dressed and ready. I went with a pair skinny jeans, a tight red v-neck t-shirt and my black converse. It was the second day, not as many people would be looking at me anyways.

I quickly grabbed my lunch, hopped in the car, and drove to school. The parking lot was pretty filled today, but I found a spot. As I was grabbing all my stuff off the passenger seat, I was startled by a knock on my window, when I looked at who it was I knew that my day was going to be a long one.

I opened the door and got out of the car, not wanting to say anything to him. "Are you okay?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, I'm great." I smirked, and started to walk towards the school, but he grabbed my arm and turned me around. "What the hell?"

"I should be saying the same thing to you. I waited at the pizza place for three hours okay, you were supposed to meet me and just completely made me feel like an ass there." He was probably there for three minutes.

I decided to use the same words he said to me on Valentine's Day six years ago. "Whoops Edward, guess I forgot to show up on time, my bad." I smiled the same smile he gave me.

"Whoops? That's all you have to say?" _Man he was really upset about this…good_.

"I don't know what else do you want from me?"

"How about a fucking apology?" He said, running a hand through his hair.

I brought a hand to my chin and rubbed it like people do in the movies when they are thinking. "Um, I don't think so." I said, walking away and into school.

I was feeling pretty good as I walked to English today, I had finally achieved some payback for what he did to me. We had a substitute today, which made me even happier, he told us we were free to do what ever we wanted except for commit manslaughter and do drugs.

"He never said anything about alcohol." I heard Emmett say from behind me.

"Well…you start drinking and if you don't get expelled then I will follow suit okay." Jasper said with a laugh. They started whispering for a few minutes, but I couldn't make out what exactly.

There was a tap on my shoulder, it was definitely Emmett, I was nervous he figured out who I was. When I turned around he was smiling. "Hey I just wanted to introduce myself, I'm Emmett Cullen, Edward's brother, and this is Jasper Hale, our friend." He put out a hand and I shook it, his completely covered mine. He was absolutely huge, a lot different from the boney sixth grade version of him.

"Hey, I'm Bella." I gave a slight smile.

"Oh we know who you are, everyone does." Jasper said. I was getting tired of people saying this to me like they have checked out my nonexistent wikipedia page or something.

"That's awesome." I said sarcastically.

They both laughed. "Yeah, new kids are always the talk of the town, it's kind of pathetic really. It's just because there's nothing else here to talk about, so don't feel weird about it." Emmett said. _Was he trying to comfort me?_

"Thanks." I smiled at him, and then wondered why I did.

"I probably shouldn't say this, don't want to embarrass my baby brother, but he said he had a great time on his date with you last night."

_WHAT?_ "What?"

"Yeah he came home last night around nine and we all hounded him with questions, he didn't give up too much detail, but he said he had fun."

"Oh…that's nice." I smiled a little, but I was seriously confused. Maybe he didn't want to admit to his family that he was stood up. He could have just told them I was a giant bitch, why did he say he had fun?

"Yesterday when he came home from school he looked like a little kid in a candy store, all excited to go out with you." Emmett laughed, "Don't tell him I said that, all hell will break loose."

"I won't…promise." I said, turning around in my seat, I felt like I was going to be sick. Thinking about Edward in his house waiting to come and see me reminded me too much of that little girl with her sparkly hairclips dancing around her bedroom waiting to find out who her secret admirer was.

I regretted what I did, it wasn't like me, and the new confident Bella should have been more mature. I wasn't thinking, revenge had taken over me. Maybe I should just tell him who I really am?

The rest of my morning went by slowly, it was filled with guilt and regret. Not only did I ditch Edward last night, I treated him like shit this morning. I kept replaying old memories in my head of what it was like to feel awful and to cry because of him, I always told myself I would never end up like that.

Lunch came, but I had no appetite, I did however hope to see Angela so I could explain everything. When I got to the cafeteria she was sitting at the table we were at yesterday, which made me smile.

I sat down next to her, "Hey."

"Hey Bella, I didn't know if you were gonna sit with me today." She half smiled.

"Of course, there is no one else I would want to spend lunch with."

"I thought I did something wrong yesterday."

"No, not at all, you were great." I sighed, I had to do it. "Can I tell you something, but could you not let it get around school."

"Yeah, I don't gossip, you don't have to worry about me." That was true, she was too nice to spread garbage around the school, that's what I liked about her.

"You see I'm not who you think I am…"

"So you aren't Bella?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes and no, my nickname is Bella but my full name is Isabella."

"That's the secret?"

"It's Isabella...Swan." I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what her expression was like. I didn't know if it would be shocked, or hurt, or something along the lines of that.

"Oh my god, as in the Isabella Swan that used to go here?" She said in a whisper, which caused me to open my eyes. She was smiling and looking around hoping no one heard what she said, she was really determined to keep it quiet, which made me laugh.

"Yeah, surprise I'm back." I said somewhat sarcastically.

"You look so amazing, I mean I didn't even recognize you. I always really liked you, we never talked but I wanted to. It was so unfair how the Cullens used to pick on you."

"So you aren't mad I didn't tell you yesterday?"

"No, of course not, if I were you I would have done the same thing. Starting a new school can be tough, but starting a school where people used to know you and pick on you can be so much harder."

I nodded, "Yeah. I was so nervous you would not want to talk to me once you found out."

"I'm not like that. Does anyone else know your back?"

"Just my dad really, but obviously he would."

"Have the Cullens or Hales talked to you yet?" I can understand why she would be curious about that.

"Yeah, Edward sits next to me in Biology actually, and Emmett and Jasper sit behind me in English."

"And they haven't figured it out?"

I shook my head, "Nope."

We spent the rest of the lunch talking about Arizona and what has been going on in Forks since I left. Angela promised not to tell anyone, but she did say that eventually people would figure it out and it would be better to tell everyone sooner than later.

The bell rang which meant it was time for Biology, a class I was thinking about all day. I would finally see Edward and possibly tell him the truth, but I hadn't decided anything just yet. He was at lunch but he didn't look over at my table at all, which wasn't a good sign.

I got to Biology before he did, taking my seat at our table. He came in right before the bell rang, probably avoiding coming in all together, I didn't blame him. He walked to the table, not looking at me once and sat down.

"I'm not really feeling well today class, so just pass up your homework and read chapter five silently." Mr. Banner said, putting his head down on his desk.

I spent the next five long minutes wondering what I would say now, it was also made difficult seeing as though we weren't supposed to be talking to one another.

"Can we talk?" I whispered quietly.

Edward got really tense, "you made it clear earlier that you really didn't give a shit." He said, not looking at me.

"I know, I was rude…"

"You were a little more than just rude Bella, you were a total bitch."

"Mr. Cullen, silent reading." Mr. Banner interrupted.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again." Edward said, going back to his reading, even more pissed at me now probably.

"I was a bitch." I agreed

"Did you not just hear Mr. Banner?"

"I could careless, I need to say something."

"Just give up Bella."

"Mr. Cullen that's a detention after school for you."

"Yes sir." He said, throwing me a pissed off look.

This wasn't exactly going as how I planned it, not only did I hurt him, I now got him a detention.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

He didn't say anything back, I didn't blame him.

"For ditching you last night, how I acted this morning, and for the whole detention thing. I can explain why I did it though, every single thing. Please just let me."

"Whatever." He whispered back.

"There's just something you don't know about me."

"No I'm pretty sure I know you are a bitch."

"There's that but also..." _Here it goes._ "I'm actually Is-"

"Mrs. Swan you can join Mr. Cullen after school." Mr. Banner shouted from the front.

"Yes sir." I said. I guess he did the dirty work for me.

I looked over at Edward who was staring at me with his mouth hung open, after a few minutes he mouthed 'Isabella?' All I could do was nod and look down into my book.


	5. chapter five

**It's always really exciting waking up to so many positive reviews, thank you for those. I spent all night brainstorming ideas and so here is chapter five. New reviews are appreciated always. Chapter six will be up in the next few days.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the characters, although I would be happy to own Robert Pattinson.**

**EPOV**

I was pissed, so very fucking pissed off. I spent all night thinking about that girl, that damn girl who didn't crash into a tree on her way to the pizza place and seriously injure herself forcing her not to show up, she was just ditching me. There was no reason for it, what the hell did I do?

Whoops, that was her excuse. Whoops is a good word for when you forget to pay someone back a buck, not when you make someone sit in a restaurant for three hours while greasy faced kids talk shit about you because you are sitting alone.

_Why am I so hung up on this?_ If it had been anyone else I would have just waited at the place for twenty minutes and just called some other chick to hang out with, but I thought there was something different about Bella. This is why I don't commit, the idea of a relationship in high school is just ridiculous. The closest I ever came to even liking a girl was with Tanya, we were together for six months. She was bad news, I knew it and everyone else did, my mom who tries to see the good in everybody even said the girl was, and I quote, "a train wreck waiting to happen." I got off that train before I ended up at the wrong stop.

Fingers snapped in front of my face, taking me away from my thoughts about that fucking bitch, Bella. "Eddie, where is your mind today?" Emmett asked.

For a moment I had forgotten where I was, and then looked down to see my uneaten lunch. "Just trying to remember what I had for homework…" _Man was I a smooth liar_.

Jazz laughed, "More like thinking about Bella."

"Em told me you had a great time, is someone in love?" Rosalie said, making annoying kissing sounds.

"Fuck off." I spat out.

"Someone is touchy." Rosalie spat back, rolling her eyes.

When I got home last night, my entire family seemed to be waiting in the living room for me. All begging me for the details, so I put on a smile and said I had a great time, but kept it at that. A part of me didn't want to feel like a total tool, I would have been the butt of Emmett's jokes for I don't even want to know how long. Then there was the other part that wanted to hear Bella's side of the story, I thought maybe something had happened to her.

I was regretting saying I had fun, because all I've heard about today is Bella, Bella this and Bella that. I was constantly being reminded of her, which was not helping me try to put her out of my mind.

The rest of the lunch went by slowly, its hard to pay attention knowing that the next class I had was with a girl who just fucking stood me up. Even though I had been dreading it, the bell finally rang. I sluggishly made my way to the classroom, I barely made it, the bell ringing right when I stepped in through the door.

I didn't make eye contact with her, although I knew she was staring at me, just had a feeling. I sat down at the table, and just kept my eyes to the front of the room.

"I'm not really feeling well today class, so just pass up your homework and read chapter five silently." Mr. Banner said, putting his head down on his desk. This made me happy, now there was no chance of me having to talk with her.

I opened my book and began reading, well at least looked like I was, but she was looking at me which made it hard to concentrate on the genetic makeup of plants. At least she was being quiet...

"Can we talk?" I heard her whisper next to me.

My entire body tensed up, "you made it clear earlier that you really didn't give a shit." I whispered back trying to end this conversation.

"I know I was rude…" _ha-ha, yeah rude is not the right word at all_.

"You were a little more than just rude Bella, you were a total bitch."

"Mr. Cullen, silent reading." Mr. Banner interrupted.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again." I said politely. God damn Bella, was she trying to add on to the sting of ditching me? Getting me in fucking trouble for talking to her stupid ass would do that.

"I was a bitch." she agreed, it was nice to hear her say it out loud.

"Did you not just hear Mr. Banner?"

"I could careless, I need to say something." I had to admit, I was somewhat curious.

"Just give up Bella." I spat out.

"Mr. Cullen that's a detention after school for you."

"Yes sir." _Fuck_. I gave Bella a quick glare, she deserved at least that.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

This kind of made me want to laugh, was she determined to get me another detention, or was she just stupid. I didn't answer back because I didn't care, there is nothing she could say that would make me think twice.

"For ditching you last night, how I acted this morning, and for the whole detention thing. I can explain why I did it though, every single thing. Please just let me."

"Whatever." I said, but I was still wondering what it was she would tell me. Maybe PMS, that would definitely explain all this.

"There's just something you don't know about me." _Oh god, please don't be a dude_.

"No, I'm pretty sure I know you are a bitch."

"There's that but also...I'm actually Is-"

"Mrs. Swan you can join Mr. Cullen after school." Mr. Banner shouted from the front.

I looked around the room to try and figure out who Mrs. Swan was, it sounded familiar but I didn't know who until Bella said, "Yes sir."

_Bella Swan? Why did that sound so fucking familiar to me? _I looked over at her, probably looked like a total douche cause I had my mouth hung open, trying to figure out how I knew her. I've never met a Bella before so this was weird. _Swan? I mean there is officer Swan, but then that would make her…no way._

I couldn't even talk, so I mouthed 'Isabella?'.

She nodded and looked down at her book, while I just kept sitting there with my mouth wide open. This is too hard to believe, I mean, she did not look like that when she left, or maybe she did? I don't even know anymore.

_I put my foot out in front of her, causing her to crash to the ground meat loaf and all. _"_Have a nice fall dork?" I said with a laugh._

_She was completely covered in her lunch, just as I had thought and I got the bonus of her glasses breaking in half. When she got up a ittle to look at me, I smiled big at her. Even if she knew it was me, there was no way the girl would have told on me._

"_What a loser." Emmett called out. "Nerd needs to learn how to walk." Jasper said, agreeing.. "Isabella-will-never-have-a-fella is at it again." Rosalie said. Man I was so glad I came up with that nickname after Valentine's Day last year._

_Alice went over and put out a hand, damn her, always doing things like this. "Here, I'll help you up." She lifted Isabella off the floor._

"_Come on Alice, you always ruin the fun." I laughed_

"_This isn't 'fun' Edward, you are just being a jerk." It was true, but that's just how I am. Isabella made it so easy._

"_She probably would have ended up tripping anyway, she's a total loser." This put her over the edge, Isabella started crying uncontrollably. "Aw does the baby need a bottle? I would get you some milk, but you are already seem to be wearing it." I laughed, and so did everybody else._

_She took one last glance around at everyone, I shot her a big smile. Then she ran out, crying like a baby, which made us all just laugh harder. That was the last time anyone saw her in town..._

The bell rang, interrupting my memory of the past. I was going to say something to Bella but she was gone. I felt sick to my stomach, I had made Bella cry, or Isabella…I have no clue. After that incident she moved away, and everyone blamed me for making the nerd leave because there was no one else to pick on. Eventually we all grew up and forgot about it.

I hadn't thought about this girl in almost six years and suddenly she was sitting right next to me, all the while apologizing. She's mean to me once and I had to go be a drama queen about it, I put that girl through fucking hell for years.

_I have to apologize_. I started walking to my next class, already people were buzzing about Isabella Swan being back, apparently I wasn't the only one in Bio to figure it out. A few people came up to me and were laughing about all the old shit I did to her, making me want to throw up even more.

When I got to class, I could barely concentrate on what the teacher was saying, if she was talking at all. Alice slipped a note onto my desk, I had a good idea of what it would say. I opened it up

'_Did you hear the news?_ '

This made me want to laugh a little bit, but I refrained. All of Forks would know the news, possibly some of Port Angeles since we had people like Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton opening there big fucking mouths.

_Yeah I heard…Jessica Stanley got a new pair of shoes, the world is happy_. I wrote back, closing the note and slipping it back to her, I felt like such a girl passing notes in class.

_Very funny, did you know it was Isabella the whole time?_ I read when she handed it back to me. I kind of wished Bella would of told me when I asked her out yesterday, I wouldn't have tried so hard to go out with her, when it was obvious she would have to be crazy to go out with her old bully.

_No, I found out today in Biology._ I wrote back, hoping that would be the end of our written conversation.

When the note came back, I rolled my eyes and opened it. _I can't believe she went out with you, I mean you were a huge ass to her, no offense._ If I didn't already feel bad enough, my own sister was rubbing my past back in my face.

I sort of wanted her advice, so I did something I hoped not to regret._ She actually stood me up last night, I just didn't have the balls to tell any of you. I don't blame her. Now today I found out this shit, what do I do? And FYI this doesn't get back to anyone._

I impatiently waited for her response, when the note came back to me I opened it fast. _I love you but five points for Bella, she finally got some payback for all the things you did to her. _I rolled my eyes. _Anyways, you should talk to her, apologize for everything or at least attempt to, you were awful to her. Show her that you are a different Edward than the one back then, because I think you are :]. _

I smiled slightly at her, she was a good sister. I wrinkled up the note, putting it in my pocket, just as I did the bell rang signaling the end of the day.

I ran to my locker, putting all my shit together, I started walking in the direction of the parking lot. _Fuck, I have detention_. I remembered, now walking in the direction of Mr. Banner's room, at least I could talk to Bella afterward.

When I got to the room, the door was shut and there was a note on the door. _All detentions have been postponed due to my illness, they will be made up in the future –Mr. Banner. _

Now what am I going to do? I can't wait until tomorrow to talk to Bella. I walked back to the parking lot, it was completely deserted other than my Volvo. I got in and started to drive, after a few minutes I realized that I wasn't going the direction I should have been. My conscious decided to take a little trip to the Swan residents. Everyone knew where everyone in this town lived, making it easy to find the police chief's house. I pulled up in front of it, spotting Bella's, or Isabella's, giant, piece of shit, red truck.

I had no idea what I would say to her, if she would even listen to me, I probably wouldn't of if I were in her shoes. I just needed to take Alice's advice and just apologize and show her I wasn't the dick from junior high. When I got to the door, I knocked nervously.

When the door opened, Bella stood there looking frazzled, flour all over her and she was wearing an apron. She just stared at me, looking completely confused. She looked fucking cute though.

"How, um…what are you doing here?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"You have flour on your face." I blurted out. Usually I was pretty smooth around the ladies and now I probably looked like a total nerd.

She tried wiping it off, just making it worse, causing me to let out a small laugh. She blushed slightly. Laughing at her probably wasn't a good idea, especially when it was coming from me. "You drove all the way to my house to tell me that?"

"No, um…" I should of planned this better.

"Look, I said I was sorry for just leaving you at the pizza place and acting like a complete bitch. I'll even tell Mr. Banner to get you out of the detention because it was all my fault." She started to close the door, but I put my hand in front of it.

"First off, you should never have to say you're sorry to me ever again." I sighed, here I go. "I on the other hand have about a million apologies that I will spend the rest of this year making up for, the rest of my life if I have to, I'll start now. I'm sorry about tripping you, which is vague seeing as though there were many times, but the one I really remember is the time in the cafeteria on meat loaf surprise day, I mean seriously it was bad enough that it was on a day where they are serving a meat that has made me hate surprises…forever. I'm sorry I stole your diary once and read it to the entire fifth grade class, your story about Mr. Whiskers was very cute though. I'm sorry I put that expired carton of milk in your backpack, especially when it opened and went on all of your stuff. I'm sorry for putting that jalapeno pepper in your peanut butter sandwich in third grade. I'm sorry I wrecked your science project in fifth grade, it was really good, you would of definitely gotten an A. The thing I am sorry for the most though is every time I made you cry…that I would take back the most." I finally looked at her for the first time. "Oh yeah, before I forget, this morning what you said to me, I realized it was the same thing I said to you on Valentine's Day that one year. I'm Sorry. and I should probably say sorry for bringing this all up again."

"Wow." Was all she said, not a good sign.

"Look I know that won't make up for everything I did, but it's all I can do right now. I also fully intend on getting Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie to apologize to you as well." With that I turned around and started to make my way to my car.

"I forgive you." Bella called from behind me, causing me to turn around surprised and by the look on Bella's face she was equally as shocked she had said it.

I walked a little closer to the door, "seriously?" _Maybe I was just hearing things_.

She didn't look at me for a little bit, rather choosing to avert her eyes to the ground. I was starting to wonder if she was regretting saying it. "Yeah, I do." She looked up at me. This was the first time I noticed that she had amazing chocolate brown eyes.

"Thank you?" I didn't know what the right thing was to say back.

She laughed, she had a great laugh too. "Your welcome?"

"Yeah, I feel like a loser now." I said, running a hand through my hair.

"As long as you aren't calling me one, it's all good."

"I can add that to my list…sorry for calling you a loser on a daily basis, and also nerd, dweeb, crybaby, Isabella-will-never-get-a-fella…"

"Thanks for bringing those up." She sighed.

"If it makes you feel better, you could probably get any fella you wanted now." I said with a nod. She smiled, a blush forming on her face, and then had a look of panic.

"Shit, I have something in the oven…you, um, wait here." She started to walk away, but yelled. "No, um, you can come in if you want."

I walked into the house, hoping that officer Swan wasn't here, I wasn't sure if Bella told him about all the shit I used to do to her. I sure as hell did not want to find out if he keeps his gun in the house. I looked around and the coast seemed to be clear, so I walked into the kitchen.

Bella took something out of the stove, it smelled fucking delicious. I sat down at the table, not knowing what else to do, usually when I was in a girl's house I would just go straight to their bedroom. I just watched her hands moving fast, reminded me of one of those chef shows, she looked like a pro. I also was admiring something a little lower…

She coughed, I looked up and saw she was staring at me._ Fuck, she was watching me be a perv, nice job_. "I hope your drooling because my cookies smell amazing." She winked.

I laughed, definitely a different Bella. "Exactly, you caught me."

"Do you want one…they're chocolate chip, pretty amazing." She smiled, biting her bottom lip. I wanted take that lip in my mouth and bite it a little. _Stop it, keep it between your legs man!_

"Sure." I said, she walked over and put a plate down with two cookies on them, then sat across from me." You didn't poison them did you?" I joked.

"No, saving the cyanide for when I make cupcakes later."

I let out a laugh, taking a bite of the cookie, she was right it was fucking amazing. "So are you like the next Emeril or something?"

"No way, I look way better in an apron." She laughed.

"You do." I blurted out. I didn't mean for it to slip, she made me so fucking nervous.

"I would hope so." She smiled, "you've changed a lot."

"Yeah, I was a real-"

Bella interrupted, "dickhead, jerk off, asshat…"

"Exactly." I laughed, "I deserve all of that, I also deserve being stood up by you last night, I would have done the same thing."

She shook her head, "No, I really am sorry about that, it wasn't like me at all."

"Its fine Bella-"

"No it's not, I felt horrible all day, especially after Emmett told me…" she stopped talking and put her head in her hands. _What the fuck did he say to her?_

"What exactly did he say?"

"Nothing, it's nothing…" she was trying to change the subject. I gave her a fake glare, trying to get her to say something, and it worked. "Okay," she sighed, "ugh, he said that when you got home yesterday you were…really excited about going on our date."

I closed my eyes, so embarrassed, "Is that all he said?"

"Um…he said that you said that we had fun on our date…"

I groaned, "I'm going to fucking kill him."

"He's huge, pretty sure you wouldn't have a shot in hell."

I opened my eyes and laughed, "Is your goal to completely crush my ego?" I joked.

"No, just to run over it a few times with my truck." She nodded with a smirk.

We both just looked at each other for a few moments, smiling at one another. If anyone else were watching this moment we probably would look like a couple to them. We kept going on this way until she looked away.

"Why did you tell your family we went on our date?" she asked quietly.

"I thought there might have been a good reason you didn't show up, so I didn't want to make you look like a bitch for ditching me. Plus, it was sort of embarrassing."

She nodded, "You really stayed there until nine?"

"Yeah." I let out a sigh, "A part of me was hoping you would show up."

"I kind of wish I did now." She frowned a little.

This made me smile, I spent all last night thinking about what it would have been like on our date. All these different scenarios, each date ending with the same amazing goodnight kiss. "Maybe, we could try it again sometime?"

She smiled, "That would be the talk of the town, Edward Cullen and Bella Swan reconcile and go out. I can see the school newspaper headline now."

I laughed, "We should go out, and the newspaper is always looking for a new story. The constant drugs are bad articles are getting kind of old, they need to spruce it up."

"Okay." She smiled.

"You are saying okay to going out with me?"

"Yes."

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you going to be there this time?"

She laughed, "Yes, I promise. I'll even let you pick me up this time, that way you will be able to make sure I show up."

"Okay, it's a date then." I smiled.

"A date." She bit her bottom lip again, bringing me back to my fantasies of last nights goodnight kiss. Maybe it would actually come true in the future.


	6. chapter six

**Thank you for the nice responses, they make me happy. Here is chapter six for you, I hope you like it. I should have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow. Comment and tell me what you think :).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, etc.**

**BPOV**

When Edward showed up at my door, I was completely surprised. I didn't even know he knew where I lived, but then again this is Forks. He looked completely nervous and unsure about himself. I thought he was there to yell at me some more for ditching him, lying, and getting him detention.

Instead he gave me this long apology, an actual genuine apology. I thought I was going to cry right there, because that was something I had always dreamed about, Edward Cullen confessing that he was wrong for what he did to me, and it finally happened.

I forgave him, and I felt that twelve year old me finally leave, I wasn't her and I never would be again. Now not only was I Bella Swan, new confident seventeen year old, I was Bella Swan, new confident seventeen year old who had a date with Edward Cullen in two nights.

Don't get me wrong, I haven't completely let go of the past and all that happened, I just want to move on. For some reason this Edward Cullen was somebody I wanted to know, and if he turned out to be a complete jackass, I could always poison his cookies.

We decided that he would pick me up at six on Friday, and we would go to the restaurant of his choice, since I stood him up and all. I was happy, and unlike last night it wasn't a revenge filled happiness. I went to bed feeling good about the day to come, minus the fact that everyone now knew who I really was. There was bound to be endless questioning by the likes of Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley.

I woke up around 5:30. I took a quick shower, blow-dried my hair, and put it into a messy bun. I decided to just wear a pair of tight jeans, a blue Hollister sweatshirt, and my UGG boots. Today I would just be casual and comfy, I had nothing to prove to people, they already knew it was me.

When I got to school and parked my car, people were staring at me, the whispering had started before the day had even begun. _This is great_. I thought, rolling my eyes. I got out of my car, keeping my head up as I made my way to my locker.

"Isabella Swan, back again." I heard, looking to see two guys there. It was Mike Newton and that Tyler Crowley kid. "I barely recognized you, seeing as though you are standing up straight and not face down on the ground like you used to be." Mike said with a laugh, he thought he was so cool.

"It's nice to see you again too Mike, luckily for me I recognized you no problem." I smiled. "You look exactly the same, which is weird because I thought a guy your age would have gone through puberty, but nope not you, you are still the same old little boy." I shut my locker, walking to my first class, Mike's shocked look still playing in my mind, making me smile to myself.

I took my seat in English, satisfied with my new confident self. I felt a familiar tap on my shoulder, it was Emmett again. I turned around to look at Emmett and Jasper, they looked nervous, but I gave them a smile. "You don't have to apologize to me just because Edward suggested it to you both."

"It was more of a threat than a suggestion." Jasper said with a laugh, "But, I want to say that I am sorry, and this is completely genuine."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. We were huge jackasses when we were younger, Jasper still is sometimes." Emmett smiled.

"Dude stop being a douche bag, this is supposed be a serious moment."

"See…name calling." Emmett whispered, smirking.

Jasper just shook his head and then looked at me, "Seriously though Bella, we are really sorry. You don't have to forgive us, but we want to try and be your friend."

"That's nice of you guys, and I do forgive you." I smiled.

"You forgive both of us, or just me?" Emmett smiled, "It's just me…am I right?"

"Yeah…sure." I said, me and Jasper exchanging a similar look of impatience, which made us both laugh.

Our teacher, Mr. Mason, started the class and so our conversation ended there. It was nice of Emmett and Jasper to apologize, it seemed pretty real. They both seemed like cool guys, definitely not the same ones from sixth grade, which was an improvement.

The next few classes went by fast, nothing exciting. People were talking about me, but that was inevitable, I had to get used to it. Luckily, I only had one more class before lunch, Spanish which was an easy class for me.

I sat in my normal seat in the back, I was happy to get this seat because I noticed the teacher usually only called on people in the front, giving me free time to just sit and do nothing. For the first time I actually looked around to see who was in my class. There was Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, and that Ben kid that I sometimes found Angela staring at during lunch.

The girl on my left looked very familiar, I kept looking at her out of the corner of my eye to try and figure it out. She had short, pixie like, dark hair and she was really petite. She caught me looking and I turned my head quickly, concentrating on what was written on the board. Not only now are people talking about me, I was expecting to hear a new lesbian rumor sometime today.

Out of nowhere the girl slid a folded up piece of paper on my desk, when I looked at her she smiled and nodded at the note. I opened it nervously, hopefully she wasn't asking me out.

'_Hey Bella, I've wanted to talk to you for a couple days now. I'm Alice Cullen, you probably don't remember me, but I wanted to say Hi.'_

I smiled to myself, of course it was Alice, I just couldn't figure out her name. She was always the nicest of the Cullens and definitely one of the nicest in the school growing up. I always wanted to say thank you for always being there to help me up off the floor and for giving me her looks of sympathy.

'_Hey Alice, no of course I remember you, you were always so nice to me. Thank you for that, I always appreciated it.'_ I wrote back, putting the note on her desk.

She read it and smiled at me, and started writing again. When the note came back I opened it and read. _'It was no problem, I knew my brothers were just being jerks, Edward especially. I always wanted to be your friend, you just seemed really nice, but it probably would have been too complicated. Maybe we could be friends now?'_

I smiled and wrote, _'Yes, I would really like to be friends, I'll take any I can get. No one has really tried to be nice to me, they would just rather gossip.'_

'_Do not let it get to you, people just don't know how to grow up. Plus I'm a great friend to have and an even better shopping partner :]'. _I read when she handed it back to me. This made me happy, maybe moving back to Forks wouldn't be so bad.

For the rest of the class me and Alice just wrote back and forth, asking each other random questions about one an other. I found out that she was a self-confessed shopaholic, she has been dating Jasper for three years, and she was even nicer than I remember.

When the bell rang for lunch, I gathered all my stuff up, and Alice and I said our goodbyes. We exchanged phone numbers, that way we could go on a shopping trip. I'm more of an online shopper than going to a crowded mall, so she was a little more enthusiastic than me.

I got to lunch and sat down at my usual table, excited to tell Angela about my day. After a few minutes I realized she wasn't here today and that I was alone. I let out a sigh and began to eat my lunch.

The chair next to me slid out, and down sat Alice with a smile on her face. One by one the chairs around me slid out and more people sat down. Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett all joined me.

"Do you care if we sit here?" Edward asked next to me.

"No not at all." I said with a smile.

Who would have thought all those years ago that I would be sitting with people I considered my worst nightmares. Everyone around us in the cafeteria were definitely all talking about this, they weren't doing a good job at trying to hide it.

We were silent for a little while until we heard a giant belch come out of Emmett's mouth. I started to laugh, and then everyone joined in.

"Em, that was disgusting." Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

"That's not what you said last night." That got him a slap from not only Rosalie, but Jasper too.

"That one really hurt." Emmett said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Good, maybe one of these times I'll be able to knock some sense into you." Rosalie said.

"Is it always like this?" I asked Edward.

"No, sometimes they fight." We all laughed, even Rosalie, who looked at me and smiled. In my dreams I used to picture her smile, but she always had fangs in my mind.

"Me and Bella were talking about going on a shopping trip to Port Angeles in the future, you should come with us Rose." Alice said with a smile.

"Um yeah, I would love to go, if it's okay with Bella." She said nervously.

"Yeah, on one condition…" I fake glared, "no chewing gum."

"Deal." She let out a laugh. "And by the way I am really sorry about that. I used to be such a bitch."

"Used to…" Emmett said, and then slapped the back of his own head before she could. "I thought I would save you the trouble."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "see you are already learning."

"So…Edward where are you taking Bella Friday night?" Alice asked, probably because I told her I didn't know.

He looked at Alice and then to me, "I wonder who put you up to asking that question?"

"Yes Alice, I wonder who…" I said, smiling to Alice.

"Come on Eddie, I am like totally dying to know." Emmett said in a girly voice.

"Sorry to disappoint you Em, but it is a surprise." Edward smirked.

Emmett pretended to pout, "But I'm your favorite brother in the whole wide world."

Edward thought about this for a second, "Not a chance."

"You have to give her some kind of clue so she knows what to wear." Rosalie said, I was glad she did because I had no idea what I would be wearing.

"I was hoping nothing." Edward winked and she hit the back of his head. "God damn Rose." He said, rubbing his head.

"Don't worry Bella, I got your back." Rose winked at me.

"Now you know how I feel." Emmett said smiling at Edward.

Edward nodded, glaring at Rosalie. "I was kidding. How about I tell Alice what I plan on doing and she can help you pick out something, but only if she promises not to tell you what we're doing."

"I promise." She said, giving a salute.

I mouthed a quick 'Thank you' to Alice and went on eating my lunch. Edward's knee accidentally bumped into mine and he mumbled a sorry, but I just smiled. A couple seconds later his knee touched mine and stayed there for the rest of the lunch period. It sent a warm, tingly feeling through my entire body.

I felt oddly comfortable around Edward and these people, who I guess I would now call my friends. I wasn't exactly sure if this was all real or just the prank of all pranks. I wouldn't put it past them to come up with this whole let's pretend to be best friends with Bella and just totally ruin her life all over again. But whenever I would look at Edward he would give me a genuine smile that showed me that this was real, and I was happy.

When the bell rang, I said goodbye to all of them, except Edward who walked with me to our next class together. People in the halls looked at us and whispered. "People need to get a fucking life." Edward mumbled.

"I'll second that." I said back, smiling at him, and he gave me back that crooked smile that made his face light up. _And to think I used to hate that smile_…

We got to the class and took our seats in the back, there was a sub today who put on a movie, causing everyone to groan. During the movie I took glances at Edward who would pretend not to notice, but I could see the corners of his mouth go up a little.

This time I decided to bump knees with him, which startled him at first probably shocked by how forward I was being, but he definitely wasn't complaining. The class went by fast, something I was not thrilled about. Edward walked me to my next class, we didn't talk much, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it felt right.

Gym sucked no surprise there, Mike Newton and his friends had a bet going on how many times I would trip while playing basketball. I guess whoever picked three, got lucky, because that's how many times I ended up falling on my ass.

I let out a sigh of relief as I made my way to my car when school was over. When I got there Alice was leaning against my car smiling. "Hey Alice, what's up?" I asked when I was close enough.

"Well I was hoping we could pick that outfit out for tomorrow night?" So Edward finally told her what we were doing, maybe I could pry it out of her.

"Of course, do you want to ride with me to my house?"

"Sure!" Alice said excitedly, running over to the passenger seat and getting in. She was in and buckled before I was even seated.

We started driving in the direction of my house, "So, this outfit…" I smirked at her.

"I'm under strict orders not to tell you Bella."

"Come on Alice, you can't leave a girl hanging." I gave her my best sad puppy face, even adding a couple whining sounds.

"I will be the one hanging if I tell you."

"I won't tell him you told me, I'm a great liar." I pleaded.

"My lips are sealed."

I let out a sigh, pulling into my driveway. "Fine, fine. I won't ask anymore."

"Good." She smiled.

"See! I was lying just then, wasn't it convincing, now spill."

She just laughed getting out of the car, and I followed suit, walking to the front door and opening it. When we got into the house, Alice got in hyper mode, "Okay point me to the clothes."

I laughed, and took her up the stairs and into my bedroom. I pointed to the closet and Alice immediately went in there, which made me laugh. I laid on the bed while I heard her going through my clothes.

She came out with a pile of different things, they were all some of my fancier clothing pieces, which made me nervous. "He's taking me somewhere nice isn't he?" I said with a sigh.

"Maybe." She smirked, holding up different clothes in front of me. "It has to be red, definitely something red."

I was trying to think of a restaurant where the attire must be red, but my mind drew a blank. Maybe we would be eating spaghetti and she knew I was clumsy so red was the way to go, less likely to leave a stain. This was frustrating me.

She went back in to the closet not satisfied with anything she pulled out before. Who knew this would be such a difficult process. "I found it!" She yelled loudly, making me jump a little bit. She came out, holding a red dress.

"No way!" I said, shaking my head.

"Why not? It's perfect." She held it up smiling.

"Because I wore that dress once to my step dad's friend's son's Bar mitzvah. It was way too tight, the whole night I had thirteen year old boys staring at my chest. I'm pretty sure when I bent down to pick up my napkin once some old man yelled mazel tov!"

Alice laughed, "Please wear it. You will look amazing, Edward will be drooling like mad. Plus it will go perfect with what Edward has planned."

I raised an eyebrow, "He isn't taking me to a Bar mitzvah is he?"

"Nope, although he might just to show off his gorgeous date." She smiled, and I blushed a little. "So does that mean you'll wear it?" She smiled wickedly.

I groaned, "Fine, but if we end up going to McDonalds or something and you made me wear that, I will personally kill you."

"Yay!" she squealed. "You should totally curl your hair like you did on the first day, it looked so good. And Rosalie has the perfect black heels to go along with it, and you are the same size foot so it's fate."

"Heels, are you serious? I can barely walk with no shoes on, you want me to wear heels?"

"Don't be so negative Bella, optimism." She smiled.

"I'm optimistic about falling on my ass." I smiled back.

"You are wearing the shoes and the dress do I make myself clear." She said in an authoritive manner.

"Alriiight." I sighed.

She jumped on me, giving me a big hug. I could definitely now see that me and Alice Cullen would be great friends.

I got home around six after dropping Alice off at Jasper's house, which gave me an hour to make Charlie and my supper. It had to be something incredible because I was going to be asking him if I could go on my date with Edward tomorrow night.

I decided to make lasagna because I somewhat remember it being his favorite. He would always order it when we would go out to dinner as a family. It was ready just in time, I cut a slice just as he was walking through the door.

He sat at the table and I put the plate in front of him, I also grabbed him a beer to have with his meal. I sat down across from him, watching how excited he was digging into his dinner. "Wow Bells, you've out done yourself tonight."

"Thanks, only the best for you." I smiled, taking a bite of my food.

He put his fork down and looked at me, "Did you crash the truck?"

"What? No, of course not." _Where was this coming from?_

"Then you must want something…" He asked with a smirk.

"Um, no, can't a daughter do something nice for her father?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, I had something to ask you." I sighed.

He smiled, proudly.

"I wanted to, um, know if I could go on a date tomorrow night." I said, averting my gaze to my plate. He was silent for awhile, so I looked up and his expression went from surprised, to angry, and then to calm.

"With who?" He said in a weird tone I'd never heard from him before, maybe he was worried?

"Edward Cullen."

"I don't know Bells." He let out a sigh.

"Why not? He's a good guy."

"Isn't he the one who would make you cry every day when you were young, that doesn't make him a good guy?"

"How did you know about that?" I was completely shocked.

"You talk in your sleep Bells. Me and your mother could hear you at night, talking about the Cullens and how mean they were to you. Renee thought you would come to us if you needed advice or help, trust me it took a lot of convincing to keep me from yelling at that kid." He looked pissed.

I sighed, "That was a long time ago."

"I know, I just want you to think about what you're doing." He said with a nod.

"I have thought about it, come on dad, its one date. I'll even carry pepper spray in my purse if it makes you feel better." I joked.

"That's not a bad idea actually." I rolled my eyes, "But I'll let you go." I jumped up out of my seat and gave him a hug, then sat back down.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

He smiled, and went back to his dinner. That was the end of the Edward discussion, I didn't care as long as he said yes. I hoped he wouldn't change his mind once he saw the dress Alice was making me wear.

I cleaned up after dinner and went to my bedroom, turning on my computer. I sent my mom an email telling her that school was great and I was making friends. I didn't mention the date thing, she would end up sending me a four page email that would be extremely sappy and emotional.

After that I decided to get to sleep early, don't want to wake up with dark circles under my eyes. I was pretty exhausted from the long day I had. The window in my room had cold air blowing through from a crack in it, I would have to tell Charlie about that, so I just grabbed some extra blankets, and fell asleep quickly.

My alarm clock rang at 5:30, the alarm making my headache a thousand times worse. I barely had the energy to move my arm to shut it off. My throat was dry and burned when I swallowed, and I couldn't breathe out of my nose. _Fuck_.

I was sick, the kind of sick that makes you not want to move an inch, not that I could if I wanted to. I sighed loudly, which added to the pain of my sore throat. I wanted to cry, but I knew it would just make this moment worse.

This wasn't supposed to happen, tonight I was supposed to have an incredible date with Edward. _Now what am I going to do?_


	7. chapter seven

**Wow I woke up to so many emails today, I'm over a hundred reviews now because of all you readers. Thank you so much, I'm glad people enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. I literally fall asleep and wake up brainstorming ideas for the story, which makes me keep having to write it all down. I'll probably start writing chapter eight later tonight, I really do have a life, I swear. Post your reviews and/or suggestions, I want to know what you all think. This chapter is shorter than the others because I have to go somewhere, but I didn't want to leave you hanging.**

**Also, I have a new idea for a story so I might be starting that pretty soon too, but I'm not sure yet. I hope you will all read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that is all Stephanie Meyer's doing.**

**EPOV**

Yesterday was such a good fucking day, and I don't say that often. I woke up after having a great dream about Bella, let's just say there were parts of me that felt alive again in the morning that haven't been in a long time. All I could picture was her smiling, and the way she bit her lip while doing so, and then there were her brown eyes that I could look into all day and night.

I told Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie that it would be good to apologize to her, well I kind of more threatened them nicely than told, but the same message got across. They thought it was a great idea, obviously knowing that they were assholes to her back then, not as bad as me though. These were my friends and I wanted them to be on good terms with the girl that I liked, yes liked. That was a conclusion I came to last night, that me and this girl had potential to be something good.

When we saw her eating alone at lunch, Rosalie out of all people suggested we go sit with her. I hated the other people at our table, making it all good with me, plus I got to be next to her. We all got along, the conversation flowed, and Bella fit perfectly in our group. She even smiled when my knee touched hers, so I put it back on and kept it there. My whole body was warm from the feel of her, if this was what just her knee could do to me, I didn't know what the rest of her would do to me.

In Biology she stared at me, I pretended not to notice, but I couldn't help but smile. Then she did something I would of never expected Isabella Swan to do, she put her knee on mine, making my whole body shiver. This girl used to be the shyest, most self-conscious person and she was full out flirting with me. I felt like such a little girl, but I didn't care.

We walked to her next class, I had a feeling she hated gym judging by her face. I knew why, I mean she wasn't exactly the most graceful. When we walked we didn't talk, but it still felt good, like we didn't have to.

I had my last class with Alice, I told her what I was planning to do, and she was blown away. I myself was a little surprised I could come up with something that…romantic. She said she would take care of Bella's wardrobe for the night, it didn't matter to me, Bella would look good in anything.

I spent the whole night nervously awaiting the next day, again I was such a little girl. I couldn't wait to see Bella and put my knee on hers at lunch, and get that warm feeling again. Then we could do it all again in Biology, and I would silently walk her to gym class. It was routine I wouldn't mind repeating every fucking day.

When I parked my car in the morning, I got out and leaned against it, waiting to see that shitty red truck pull up. I was getting impatient, it was getting closer and closer to first period and she was still not there. I kept running a nervous hand through my hair out of habit.

"Calm down Edward, she probably just overslept." Jazz said, trying to reassure me. It wasn't helping me though, tonight was supposed to be our special night.

The bell rang and I had to go before I would be late, she still hadn't showed up and I felt defeated. Was this her way of standing me up again, or was there something wrong this time?

I sat in Calculus, not able at all to pay attention, Alice kept giving me sympathetic smiles. I couldn't even smile back at her. I felt my phone vibrate, new text, I was hoping it was Bella but she didn't have my number so I knew it wouldn't be.

I opened my phone and read, _'Are you okay? –A'._ Alice was always worrying about other people's feelings, just like Bella.

'_Not really.'_ I texted back, not having the energy to lie to her.

'_I sent her a text message, I'll let you know what she says. :) – A'_ I read when the text came. This perked me up a little bit, at least now I could get a reasonable explanation. I gave her a nod, and she smiled again.

It felt like hours waiting for a new text, I kept looking at Alice to see if she was getting her phone out. Five minutes before class was going to end I saw her take the phone out and read the message, her facial expression was not a good sign.

She started typing and my pocket vibrated, I quickly took it out and read. _'Her window is broken and since it was below freezing last night, she ended up falling asleep in the cold. She woke up completely sick, she wanted to come so badly today for you, but Charlie wouldn't let her. Sorry Edward.'_

I had a pain in my chest, not because I wouldn't be able to go on my date tonight, but because I had the image of Bella lying in her bed sick. I instantly frowned, but I wrote back, _'Could you give me her number, I want to tell her to feel better.'_

Alice gave me her number just as the bell rang, I made my way to my next class so I could write to her. I sat in the back, so the teacher wouldn't catch me, and then I typed._ 'Hey Bella, its Edward…Alice gave me your number.'_

'_Edward, I am sooo sorry, I thought you would think I was trying to stand you up again.'_ I guess she could read my mind, I mean that was my first thought when she didn't come.

'_What did I say about apologizing to me, you can't. This isn't your fault Bella, you can't prevent getting sick.' _I wrote back.

My phone vibrated again, '_Yeah…but I saw the window broken and ugh, this sucks.'_

'_You don't have to tell me twice, but it's not the end of the world.' _I typed back, trying to cheer her up.

'_It feels like it, I'm pretty sure I've never felt this shitty before.'_ I felt that pain in my heart again, I wanted to leave school right then, and go and hold her.

'_I'm sorry.'_ I was wishing it was me who was sick and not her.

'_Don't be, you didn't break the window…or did you? ;)' _I held back a laugh, she was fucking cute.

'_You caught me. now you should really get some sleep so you can get better.'_ I wanted to keep talking to her but typing to me alone was most likely draining her energy.

'_Yeah :(. I want you to know I really really really wanted to go on our date tonight. Goodnight Edward.'_ I let out a sigh, putting my phone back in my pocket.

The rest of my day went by slowly, it just dragged on minute by minute. Everyone tried talking to me at lunch, but I didn't bother talking to them, not that I could understand what they were saying since I wasn't listening. Alice would give me a sympathetic look every so often. I've never felt like this over a girl before, it was weird, usually I didn't give a shit.

My day didn't get any better when I got home either. The TV wasn't entertaining enough to keep my concentration, lying on my bed wasn't relaxing, driving my car around was just making me more anxious. It was five when I got hit with the idea, I drove home quickly, busting into Alice's room.

She was reading a magazine on her bed, jumping up high, "Edward! Haven't you ever heard of a little thing called knocking?" She yelled.

"Sorry, sorry, but I want to go through with the plans." I said, I probably looked like a crazy person.

She didn't know what I was talking about but then it hit her, "she's sick though."

"I know, but I will go over there and just see if she's up for going out for like an hour. I know she feels like shit but I want to see her." She smiled wide at me, "What Alice, don't look at me like that."

"You like her, you want to kiss her, you want date her, you want to love her." She sang out, I rolled my eyes.

"Stop it." I said shaking my head.

"But you do, admit it."

"Whatever, if I say fine will you help me set everything up?" She smiled and nodded. "Fine, I like her…a lot." I sighed.

"Yay!" Alice squealed, "Okay I'll go set it up, and you go shower...because you smell kind of bad."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks, call me when it's done and I'll go get Bella."

I jumped in the shower, the water felt good on my back, I was a little tense. I felt pretty fucking selfish about asking Bella to get up and go with me, but I wanted to see her and make sure she was alright. When I was done, I got out and dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt. I wasn't going to get all dressed up when Bella wouldn't be. When I was all done, the phone rang, the caller id said 'Alice' so I picked it up. "Hello?"

"The eagle has landed." She said quickly.

"What?" I laughed.

"I don't know, I've just always wanted to say that." I shook my head. "Anyways, everything is done and set up. Good luck."

"Thank you, I hope she likes it." I said

"She will, any girl would, I'm actually pretty jealous Jasper hasn't done something like this for me." I could tell she was pouting.

"What can I say, I'm just the perfect guy." I joked.

"Ha-ha, in your dreams. Okay you better go, have fun!" She said excitedly.

"Okay, thanks again, bye." I said, hanging up the phone.

After telling my parents the details of where I would be, I went down to my car, and started driving to Bella's house. I wasn't sure if officer Swan would be there, but I had a feeling he would be, which scared the shit out of me. When I pulled up my suspicions were correct, his cruiser was parked in the driveway. I got out of my car and walked to the door, shaking like a mad man.

I knocked on the door nervously, when the door opened I saw officer Swan standing there, causing me to loudly gulp. "Can I help you?" He asked impatiently. _Is it too late to turn around and leave?_

"Yes sir, I-I was wondering if I may see Bella?"

"You must be Edward Cullen." It was more of a statement than a question. "Bella is sick today." He said, I was pretty sure he was trying to shut the door in my face.

"I know, but I was hoping maybe I could steal her for an hour, only if she wants to." I probably looked as if I was begging, I kind of was.

"Not tonight-" He was interrupted by someone walking down the stairs.

"Dad, who was at the door?" Bella said walking to the door, she was wearing a white t-shirt and black sweatpants, and her messy hair was down. When she saw me her eyes widened, and she ran a hand through her hair, trying to make it stay straight.

"Edward stopped by to see if you wanted to leave for an hour, but I said no." he said, giving me a glare.

"Can I go, please?" Bella said, I noticed her voice sounded very hoarse from being sick.

"Bells your sick and its cold out tonight…" Charlie said letting out a sigh.

"I'll wear a coat, two coats even." She said, giving her dad a cute little puppy dog face.

He shook his head, defeated. "Fine, but only for a little while."

She smiled wide at me, "Give me five minutes?"

"Of course." I smiled back, and she ran up the stairs.

It was just me and officer Swan, which was scaring the hell out of me, I kept my eyes on the ground. I was hoping we would just stay silent until I heard him cough, "So Edward, you like my daughter?"

"Um, yes sir, I do." I said with a nervous smile.

"Why the change in opinion all of a sudden. You treated her with disrespect when she was younger and now you want to date her all of a sudden, how did that come to be?" _Shit_.

"You see sir, I was a jerk when I was younger, and I regret it now. I've apologized to Bella and she has forgiven me, I am a different person now and I really like her."

He nodded. _Come on Bella, hurry up_. "If you hurt her again, I will personally break your neck." He said putting his hand on my shoulder, I was almost positive I would piss my pants right there.

I heard footsteps coming down, I've never been so happy to hear that noise in my life. Charlie released his hand from me before Bella could appear. She changed into a pair of jeans, boots, and was wearing a gray zip-up hoodie under a black coat.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." She said with a smile. "I'll be back in a little bit." She said to Charlie and we both walked outside, I got one last glare from him on the way out. When we got to my car I opened the door for her, she smiled and got in, and then I went to my side and got in.

"This was very unexpected." She smiled, biting her lip. Even though she was sick, she was still beautiful.

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" I asked, starting my car up.

"Definitely…good." She smiled, and I pulled the car out and started to drive. "So what are we going to be doing exactly?"

"That is a surprise actually, and if you look in my glove compartment there is a blindfold that I want you to put on."

She let out a laugh, "Why do you keep a blindfold in your car?" She said, opening the compartment and getting it out.

"Doesn't everyone keep them there?"

"Oh yes I forgot when you get pulled over they ask for your license, registration, and your black blindfold." She smirked, and put it on.

"Can you see anything?"

"Nope, just black. I'm not too found of surprises Mr. Cullen."

"Don't worry it's a good one." I smiled, she looked good with the blindfold on. I was thinking of other ways we could use it in the future.

"As long as the words meat and loaf aren't included, it should be fine." We both laughed.

I let out a fake groan "Damn, well than you won't like the surprise."

"I hope you're kidding?"

"It's a possibility." I smiled.

"What made you decide to come and get me anyways?"

"I actually wanted to see you and make sure you were alright." I glanced at her, she had a grin on her face. "So are you?"

"I am now." She smiled, "and I feel really stupid right now because I winked at you from under the blindfold, but you wouldn't have been able to see it anyway."

I let out a laugh, "You can wink at me after you take it off."

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard that one..." She smirked.

I shook my head laughing, "You are so fucking cute." Even though it was dark out, I could see she was a bright shade of crimson.

"I'm glad you came though, I really wanted to see you too." She smiled, "Although I'm really not seeing you because of the thing on my face, but you know what I mean."

"I do." I pulled the car over, "Okay we're here but don't take that off yet."

I got out of the car and walked quickly to her side, opening the door. She unbuckled her seatbelt and put her hand out for me. "Okay, just so you know I'm still as clumsy as I was in sixth grade which means I could fall at any moment and the risk factor has increased a great deal because of the blindness."

She got out of the car, and I held onto her hands. "Don't worry, I've got you." I walked her over to the spot, Alice did a great job with it. "Are you ready?"

"I hope so." She smiled, and I took the blindfold off her. She looked at me and then looked around, her mouth dropped open.


	8. chapter eight

**I couldn't go out tonight because of the damn snow, so I decided to not leave you all hanging. Here is chapter eight, one of my favorites, definitely sappy ;). Enjoy, I know I had fun writing it.**

**Reviews are welcome :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

Today could definitely be categorized as one of the worst of my life, it was too bad to be considered just an off day. It was just my luck to have a date with Edward Cullen, a guy that I have come to the conclusion that I like…a lot, and now end up sick.

I attempted to get up in the morning, I was even capable of getting into the shower, but once Charlie saw me in the kitchen he was forcing me to stay home. "No Bella, you look awful."

"I feel fine." I croaked out, I barely had a voice.

"Stop trying to kid yourself Bells, I want you to take some medicine and get into bed. I'm putting my foot down on this decision."

"It's my first-" I sneezed loudly, it almost blew me right over. "-week of school, I can't be absent already."

"I'll call the school and explain that you have the flu."

"The flu? No way, this is just a tiny cold, honest." I smiled, trying to look convincing, but the fact I could barely keep my eyes open was making the situation harder.

"I know you want to go on your date tonight Bells, that's why you are doing this. Now if you actually listen to me and get into bed, then there might be a chance of a date in the future." He handed me a glass of water and two cold tablets. "Now take this and crawl back up to your bed, I'll try to get out of work early, and I'll bring home dinner."

I knew I had lost at that point, so I groaned loudly, and made my way up to my bedroom. I threw my pajamas back on, black sweatpants and fitted white t-shirt. I had to admit, it was much more comfortable than the tight jeans I had been wearing. I swallowed my pills, and laid down in my bed.

As I was about to fall asleep my cell phone vibrated loudly, meaning I had a new text. I was hoping it was Edward, but I forgot to give him my number, so I knew it wasn't him.

The caller id said Alice, and that made me smile a little, it was my next favorite Cullen. I read the message, _'Hey Bella, where are you? Edward and I are worried. –A'_

I was happy Alice was worried, but even more excited to know that Edward cared about me too. I wrote back slowly, _'Alice, thanks for caring. I'm so sick, I woke up just feeling awful. I noticed my window was broken last night, so all the cold air got into my room, and now I have the flu. Tell Edward I am so sorry, I was looking forward to our date.'_

I wasn't just looking forward to the date tonight, but also I liked seeing Edward in school as well. Seeing that crooked smile he would give me made my day better. The silent walk to gym class alone made school worth going to, it definitely made me like gym a little more.

A little while went by and my phone buzzed again, when I looked to check if it was Alice, it was a number I'd never seen before. I opened my phone confused to who it would be. _'Hey Bella, its Edward…Alice gave me your number.' _My heart started beating a thousand miles a minute, a smile formed on my face instantly.

'_Edward, I am sooo sorry, I thought you would think I was trying to stand you up again.'_ I typed back quickly, at least now I could give him a decent apology.

The phone buzzed again and I opened it, '_What did I say about apologizing to me, you can't. This isn't your fault Bella, you can't prevent getting sick.'_

I let out a sigh and wrote back, '_Yeah…but I saw the window broken and ugh, this sucks.' _I should of told Charlie about the window last night, he could of done something. When I told him this morning he said he would go to the hardware store during his lunch break today and get something to fix it, although right now I appreciated the cool air coming in because I was burning up.

'_You don't have to tell me twice, but it's not the end of the world.' _I read when the message came. I liked that he was trying to cheer me up, but I still felt awful, it would take a miracle to save this day.

'_It feels like it, I'm pretty sure I've never felt this shitty before.'_ I typed back to him, regretting after I sent it, I didn't want him to feel bad for me.

'_I'm sorry.'_ I smiled, knowing he cared.

'_Don't be, you didn't break the window…or did you? ;)'_ I wrote back, I could still be flirty even if I did have a fever that was boiling my insides.

'_You caught me. Now you should really get some sleep so you can get better.'_ It was true, I was pretty exhausted.

'_Yeah :(. I want you to know I really really really wanted to go on our date tonight. Goodnight Edward.'_ I sighed, I really wanted to keep talking to him, but I felt the medicine kicking in and I quickly went to sleep.

I spent the day drifting in and out of sleep, each time I woke up feeling a little better. At noon, I woke up to find Charlie fixing my window, but then ended up just falling back into a deep sleep. At three I was up again, there were two pieces of stale toast on my bed side, Charlie's doing, it was a nice gesture but it made me nauseous just looking at it, so I rolled over and went back to sleep.

When I woke up again, I glanced at the clock, it was already past seven. My heart ached, right now I would have been on my amazing date with Edward, but nope. The only good part about this moment was that I felt so much better, my throat barely hurt and I could breathe out of my nose again.

I heard a knock at the door and Charlie talking, _that's weird…who would be here right now_. I got out of bed and went down the stairs, curious.

"Dad, who was at the door?" I called as I got to the door, my eyes went from my dad to a dazzling Edward Cullen. My eyes widened, and I quickly ran a hand through my hair, I probably looked absolutely awful.

"Edward stopped by to see if you wanted to leave for an hour, but I said no." Charlie said, then turning to a nervous looking Edward. _Oh god dad_.

"Can I go, please?" I didn't have my usual voice, but I sounded better than I did this morning. I was really excited, Edward still wanted to take me out, even after he saw me looking like I did right now.

"Bells your sick and its cold out tonight…" Charlie said letting out a sigh.

"I'll wear a coat, two coats even." I said, giving him a sad puppy face, he wouldn't be able to resist it.

He shook his head, giving me a look, I knew I had won this. "Fine, but only for a little while."

I smiled wide, then looked at Edward, "Give me five minutes?"

"Of course." He said, giving me that crooked smile that I've wanted to see all day. I ran upstairs and into my bedroom, seeing Edward has given me an instant adrenaline rush. I wanted to be quick, seeing as though I left him alone with my dad, and that couldn't of been good.

I put on a pair of jeans, the ones that made my butt look nice, even if I was sick it's nice to look good from behind. I put my UGG boots on, they would keep me warm tonight. I slid my gray zip-up hoodie over my white t-shirt, and quickly sprayed myself with perfume and put some deodorant on.

I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, I wasn't expecting a goodnight kiss since I was sick, but I didn't want to be talking to him with my breath smelling like it did. When I looked in the mirror, I noticed my hair was a crime within its self. I threw it up in a messy bun, knowing it couldn't improve any more than that. I went back in my room throwing my black coat on, since I had promised Charlie.

I took a quick look in my mirror one last time, _oh well…I guess this will have to do_. I walked downstairs, seeing a relieved Edward standing next to Charlie. I would ask him about that in the future.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." I smiled at Edward, and then looked at Charlie. "I'll be back in a little bit." We both went outside and as I was about to go open my door, Edward was there holding it open for me, I smiled at him and got in.

"This was very unexpected." I said once he was in the car, I saw his eyes move to my lips when I was smiling.

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" He asked, starting the car.

"Definitely…good." I said, smiling again as we pulled out and started moving. "So what are we going to be doing exactly?"

"That is a surprise actually, and if you look in my glove compartment there is a blindfold that I want you to put on."

I laughed loudly, "Why do you keep a blindfold in your car?" I said, opening the compartment and getting it out, _was this a normal thing_?

"Doesn't everyone keep them there?"

"Oh yes I forgot when you get pulled over they ask for your license, registration, and your black blindfold." I smirked and put it on, everything was now dark. _Was he going to take me to a field and kill me?_

"Can you see anything?"

"Nope, just black. I'm not too found of surprises Mr. Cullen." I really actually hated surprises, but since it was coming from Edward, I didn't mind as much.

"Don't worry it's a good one."

"As long as the words meat and loaf aren't included, it should be fine." We both laughed.

He groaned, "Damn, well than you won't like the surprise."

"I hope you're kidding?"

"It's a possibility." I could picture his lopsided smile in my head.

"What made you decide to come and get me anyways?" I asked, I mean it was pretty spontaneous of him.

"I actually wanted to see you and make sure you were alright." I immediately smiled, it made me happy to hear. "So are you?"

"I am now." I smiled, "and I feel really stupid right now because I winked at you from under the blindfold, but you wouldn't have been able to see it anyway."

He laughed, "You can wink at me after you take it off." _Mmm, maybe I would._

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard that one..." I smirked.

He laughed, "You are so fucking cute." I was not expecting him to say that at all, and I bet my face was about a thousand dark shades of red.

"I'm glad you came though, I really wanted to see you too." I smiled, "Although I'm really not seeing you because of the thing on my face, but you know what I mean."

"I do." I felt the car pull over, it was too close to be anywhere I could think of "Okay we're here but don't take that off yet."

He got out of the car, so I unbuckled my seatbelt and heard my door open. "Okay, just so you know I'm still as clumsy as I was in sixth grade which means I could fall at any moment and the risk factor has increased a great deal because of the blindness."

He grabbed my hands and helped me up. "Don't worry, I've got you." He walked me a little ways away and stopped me, "Are you ready?"

"I hope so." I smiled taking off the blindfold, I saw his smiling face first, and then I looked around. My jaw dropped immediately, it was amazing.

We were in the park, the same park that I was supposed to meet my so called secret admirer in six years ago. On the bench that I had sat on, there were candles and what looked like dinner. "Holy shit…" I smiled at Edward.

"I'm a little late and it might not be Valentine's Day anymore, but I wanted to tell you I'm your secret admirer." He said, giving me a crooked smile. "Do you like it?"

I nodded, "This is amazing."

"That's definitely what I wanted to hear." He took my hand and led me to the picnic table, I sat down and he sat across from me.

"How did you do all this?" I asked, completely stunned.

"A lot of it is Alice's doing, she did all this for me." He said, pointing to the table.

"I will definitely have to thank her for that." I smiled, "This is so surreal to me, I remember being excited when I got that valentine all those years ago…" I looked at Edward who was frowning. "What?"

"I feel like such a fucking ass for doing that to you."

"It was the old you, it's in the past, and right now I want to enjoy this time with the new you." I gave him a reassuring smile. "Now I really hope that is food in that Tupperware because I am starving."

"Well you are in luck, I have brought chicken soup." He smiled, opening the container and putting some in a bowl for each of us.

It looked and smelled amazing, but then again anything would since I haven't eaten in what feels like years. "I'm going to guess you didn't make this yourself…" I smiled.

"I am very offended, I happen to be a great cook." I rolled my eyes jokingly. "Okay, my mom made it…but still I make a mean cheeseburger."

"You'll have to make it for me sometime." I smirked, taking a bite of the soup. _Edward's mom was a great cook._

"I'll make you whatever you want." He smirked at me.

"Well, well…I believe you are trying to charm me Mr. Cullen."

"Is it working on you?" He smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"I think it just might be." I nodded, "Or it could be the medicine I took earlier that is blurring my better judgment."

"Both." We said at the same time, and then laughed. We ate our soup, it was really good, I even had seconds of it. I would have to get the recipie from his mom. We talked about each others families and friends, different hobbies we liked. I found out that he has played the piano for eight years, musicians were extremely hot.

I started coughing, and Edward handed me a bottle of water, so I took a sip. "Thank you." I choked out.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled, finishing his soup. He even looked good while eating and I looked like complete crap. _How did I get this lucky?_

"How was school today?" I asked, taking my last bite of the soup, I was full.

"It sucked, well school usually sucked but the day went by way fucking slower than usual…because you weren't there." He said, not meeting my gaze.

"When you say things like that its hard to believe that I used to hate you." I laughed.

"If you don't hate me now, then how do you feel?" He smirked at me.

I bit my lip, "If I'm going to be honest then, I like you."

He had a wide grin on his face, "That's too bad because I'm not really into you." He joked

"Wow, just make a girl feel even lower when she's already sick." I said sarcastically.

He smiled, his face getting more serious. "I like you too, a lot, really it's kind of bad how much I like you Bella."

I blushed, there was no way I would be able to stop smiling tonight. "I don't even know what to say to that."

"Your smile is a good enough answer for me." He smiled at me. The moment was ruined again by another coughing fit, so I took another sip of my water. "I shouldn't of done this tonight, it is way too cold out here for you."

"No, I'm-" I sneezed "-fine."

"Bless you." He sighed, "I'll take you home."

I frowned, "I've been home all day, I'm going to go crazy if I go back too soon."

He started cleaning up the stuff, "How about we drive around for a little while, we'll tell your dad we got lost." He said smirking.

"Deal." I smiled.

We got everything picked up and put it all in the backseat of the Volvo. He opened the door for me again, so I slid in the seat and buckled. He got in, turning the car on, and blasted the heat, which I was grateful for because I was kind of cold.

Edward put some music on, it sounded familiar and I was shocked when I figured out what it was. "Clair de Lune?"

"You know it?" He seemed as surprised as I was.

"Yeah, my mom is really into classical music, and I only remember my favorites."

"This is one of my favorites too." He smiled, "You aren't like any other girls at school, none of them would listen to this…it's all about Rihanna and all of those other shitty pop stars."

I groaned, "I hate Rihanna."

"I like you even more than I did before, if that's possible." This made me smile and I'm pretty sure blush.

We were silent for a long time, it was just like how it was when he walked me to gym class, it was comfortable. We shared glances every now and then, and then smiled. Edward's hand was just resting between us, _here it goes_, I slid my hand into his nervously. He closed his hand over mine and squeezed it.

After about a half hour we pulled up in front of my house, I definitely felt like groaning, I wanted to stay with him longer. He squeezed my hand one more time, and got out of the car, walking to my side. He opened my door and helped me out, he grabbed my hand and walked me to the door. "I'm glad you came." I said when we were in front of the door.

"Me too." He smiled at me.

"I really wish I wasn't sick right now." I sighed. The night would have been so much better if I could have gotten a kiss, but I didn't want him to get sick too.

"Oh and why is that?" He raised an eyebrow, rubbing the hand he was still holding with his thumb.

"You can use your imagination to figure that one out mister." I said, poking a finger to his chest.

"I might take you up on that suggestion." He winked.

"I should probably go in before Charlie gets his gun out." He immediately looked nervous, which made me laugh. "I'm kidding, he keeps it at his office…I think." _I hoped, I wasn't exactly sure_.

He let go of my hand, which instantly made me feel like crap, but then brought me into a hug. I put my arms around his waist and lightly squeezed, he held me for a minute and kissed the top of my head. I was scared that I would fall right there because my knees got weak.

When he pulled away I felt sad, I knew the night was over and he would be leaving. "Thank you, tonight was amazing." I said, biting my lip in a smile, I figured out he really likes when I do that.

"When you are better we'll have to do it again." He gave me one last crooked smile, "I'll see you soon Bella." He said, walking away. I stayed there and watched him leave, he gave me a wave as he pulled away.

When I walked into the house, I saw Charlie sleeping on the couch, which made me laugh. _Who knew he could be so protective of me_. I made my way to my room and got changed back into the sweats I was wearing earlier. I laid down in my bed, releasing a happy sigh.

I've been on dates before but that was by far the most amazing, and I would definitely have to take up his offer of going on another date with him. The start of the day was horrible, but it ended up being one of the best nights I've had in a really long time.


	9. chapter nine

**I am so sorry everyone, this really has taken me forever to update, school just happened to start picking up and getting stressful, especially now that I'm waiting for college acceptance letters. Keep your fingers crossed for me. I promise to start updating more frequently, definitely not everyday, but more than every two weeks. I hope all of you stuck it out and read this after so long.**

**Thank you for all the incredible reviews, when I read them they make me smile. I like to know what all you guys, or girls if you want me to be politically correct, want to read about. I always pick up great ideas from all of you, especially when I have writer's block, which can happen every so often. So keep those reviews coming :).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I will however own the DVD when it comes out pretty soon.**

**EPOV**

The weekend dragged on so fucking slowly. Its not even like I stayed inside sitting on my ass, I got out as much as I could. Emmett, Jazz, and me went fishing on Saturday which is the worst thing to do when you are feeling impatient about going back to school. I mean I don't really like school but I would get to see Bella there.

_Bella_. Ever since our date all I have thought about is her, which makes me sound like the second biggest pussy next to Emmett, who is just completely whipped by Rose. I can't help it though, all I can picture is the way she would smile at me, how brown her eyes were when she would look at me, and her amazing smell. It was nice just to go out with somebody who isn't a complete bimbo.

"It might help if the hook was actually in the water…" I heard Jazz mumble from next to me, bringing me out of another 'Bella coma' as Em put it earlier. I looked down at my fishing pole to see that it was no where even near the water, and there wasn't even bait on it.

"You are seriously whipped, and after one fucking date…Bella is impressive, keep her away from Rose." Em said, laughing.

"Coming from the guy who can't even get dressed in the morning without the approval of his blonde bitch of a girlfriend." I joked, even though it was probably true.

"Actually they discuss what they will be wearing the night before, that way they match." Jasper laughed.

I heard Em mumble something along the lines of 'fucking dickheads' which just made me and Jazz laugh more. I put a worm on my hook and cast it into the water, double checking to make sure it was actually in the water.

"You never did tell me how the date went, judging by your lack of ability to concentrate, I'm gonna say good?" Jazz asked.

"We're going to start talking about dates...should we discuss Oprah and nail polish too?" I said with a sigh.

"Screw Oprah, it's all about Ellen." Em said, making me and Jazz laugh. "What, you ever see her dance over the coffee table…it's awesome."

"What a loser." Jazz said with a laugh. "Seriously though Edward, you just seem happy…and after that bitch Tanya, it's good to see you back on the dating scene."

I wiped a fake tear from my eye, "aw Jasmine…you are just too kind."

"You say one nice thing to a friend and suddenly you grow boobs." Jazz said, casting his line again.

"The technical term is moobs, man plus boobs." Em said which made me once again wonder why he says what he says most of the time.

I rolled my eyes, "The date was good, really good actually."

"Did you get any?" Em said with a wink.

"Now I know why Rose smacks you in the head all the time." I said.

"What? It's a common question."

"It's common if you're a douche bag."

"Somebody's touchy..." Em said with a laugh, "definitely did not get any."

"Dude she was sick on Friday, plus Edwards not a prick like some guys I know." Jazz said pointing in Emmett's direction.

"That was directed at me wasn't it?" Em said clueless.

"Of course not." Jazz said, mock offended.

"Good because I could kick your ass."

"We know, you have muscles, stop reminding us." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I need new friends." Em said pouting, if he weren't so fucking huge he would look like a little kid.

"May I suggest looking in the second grade, that way you will be on the same intellectual pedestal as them." Jazz said, causing us to both laugh.

"Enough shit talk, I want to know about the date." Emmett said, trying to get away from the topic of his intelligence, or lack there of.

"It was good, what do you want a fucking play-by-play?" I said, I've never really been one to talk about my relationship, even if it was with my brother and best friend.

"Did you give her a kiss?" Jazz joked.

"She was sick that entire day, of course my first thought is…gee whiz, I hope I get some action at the end of the night." I said, rolling my eyes.

"That would be my first thought..." Emmett said, then Jazz threw a worm at him and he jumped up, screaming like a little girl, which made me fall to the ground laughing.

That was how my weekend was spent, with me and Jazz laughing while Emmett pouted like a little kid. When I wasn't with them I kept thinking about Bella, well I actually thought about her when I was with them too, but I couldn't help it. I could not get her out of my mind. School couldn't come fast enough.

----

When I got to school on Monday I was feeling pretty fucking great. The weather was decent, it wasn't going to be Bermuda weather any time in the future but at least the sun was out today. It must be a good sign seeing as though we haven't seen the sun here in a month, and people wonder why I am so damn white. I saw Bella's truck in the parking lot which made me smile a little to myself.

I made my way into math a few seconds late, when I stepped through the door I saw that the only seat available was next to that Lauren chick. I walked over and hesitantly sat down, letting out a small sigh. I was mentally praying that the girl would not want to talk, my IQ could not handle that kind of rapid drop.

"Hey Edward." She said, fluttering her eyelashes. I looked at her, then my eyes went straight down to her massive amount of cleavage, cleavage being an understatement, they were basically out and ready.

"Hey…" I replied trying to give off an uninterested vibe as best as I could, but my eyes didn't move from where they were glued.

"Like what you see?" She said, bringing me out of my boob trance, I felt like such a fucking pervert, even if she didn't give a shit. That certainly was not helping her realize that I do not want her, which I definitely do not.

Of course we had a substitute today, which meant I wouldn't be able to depend on the teacher to keep me from having to talk to this girl. I let out a small sigh, getting out my English homework that I had already done, but I needed to make it look like I was busy. Maybe she would get the hint.

"What kind of mischief were you up to this weekend?" She said in a very seductive tone, and then winked.

"Uh, nothing, just hung around." I said, hoping that was enough for her. "You?" I asked, immediately regretting that, I was just trying to be polite.

"My weekend was totally jam packed. On Friday I went to Port Angeles with Jessica, we shopped for hours, seriously like hours. I bought so many things, like this green shirt with these sequin things that I am wearing, I mean it was expensive but like so worth it. Then I bought…" That was about the time that I stopped listening, but I did add a nod in every once in awhile to give the illusion that I actually cared, I wasn't a total douche bag.

It is girls like that who make me never want to date, and I mean ever. I could never see myself having to be with someone that dense, I mean she must have some endearing qualities, two are poking out of the green sequin shirt right at this very moment, but that's about it.

When I started dating Tanya, I realized she was actually different from all of the other girls in school. It was exciting, so I made my move. She was more into getting completely shitfaced, fucking, and more fucking. It was a hell of a lot of fun for about a week, and then I was just tired with it all. I just stuck it out for a few months for the sex, it sounds bad but I am a guy, not that it's any excuse.

After her I just stopped dating altogether, it just seemed easier. I hadn't been on a date in months until on Friday with Bella. She was nothing like Lauren, or Tanya, or any other girl in this school. When I looked at Lauren, she was still talking about fucking clothes.

I wish that I wasn't a giant asshole to Bella in junior high, things could have turned out so differently if I would have just been a nice kid. I was young and stupid, that is the one thing that I want to take back though, all those shitty years. Luckily Bella has put it in the past and forgiven me, it's all behind us, or so I think.

When I saw Bella in the hall for the first time since our date I was expecting a hey, or a smile, even a wave would have been nice. She just looked at me, her eyes got narrow, and then she stormed into her next class. I tried to hide the fact that there was a tiny pain in my chest, but it fucking killed.

I got to my next class, quickly pulled out my phone, and decided to write her a text. I typed, _'Are you okay?'_, and then sent it.

I waited and waited for her to reply back, but I never got anything._ Maybe she is just having a bad morning or maybe she got into a fight with her dad_. I let out a sigh. _Maybe she just realized that I'm not worth her time_.

I would just have to ask her during lunch what is wrong, get it all straightened out. My next few classes went by slowly, making me want to talk to Bella more and more. When the bell finally rang, I basically jogged to the cafeteria. I looked around the room, there was no sign of her anywhere, but I was probably just early.

I sat at a table and waited, Emmett and Rosalie sat down, and a moment later Alice and Jasper sat. There was still no sign of Bella. I kept looking around the room, and then spotted her friend Angela. She was sitting with that smart Ben kid, they looked like they were flirting a bit, that's probably what me and Bella looked like the other day. I pushed back the urge to go over there and ask where Bella was, but I didn't want to interrupt them.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Rosalie said looking at me, and then I noticed everyone else at the table had their eyes on me as well, looking somewhat concerned.

"I'm not…" I said, trying to put on a expression that made me look fine.

"Who are you kidding? This entire lunch you have been looking around the room like some kind of crazed maniac, you are creeping us out." Em said, and then put half a sandwich in his mouth in one bite. He says I'm the creepy one, that would scare the shit out of anyone, puts a whole new meaning to the saying 'I could eat a cow'.

"Is it about Bella?" Alice said with a sympathetic tone in her voice. I sighed, nodding once.

"She was acting weird in English today, Em and I tried talking to her, and she just shut us out. Not one word." Jazz said. _What could have changed since Friday?_

"What did you do to the girl?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I think…I don't know."

"It was obviously something." Rose added.

"You will be finding out soon enough." Alice said as the bell rang. "She'll be in Biology with you any minute."

On my way to class I kept telling myself that she was just having an off day, that it would be fine. I got into the room, sat down in my seat, and I waited. Bella walked into the room at the very last second, obviously trying to ignore me, and then she sat down and stayed silent.

Before I could speak, Mr. Banner was in front of the class and started to talk. "We are watching a movie on Global Warming today, it's a very provocative issue this day in age, so pay attention. No talking." He said looking at Bella and I, her face turned a little red. "By the way Mr. Cullen and Mrs. Swan, I expect you two in detention today after school, since I wasn't able to attend last week."

"Yes sir." I and Bella said in unison.

He shut the lights out, and then pressed play for the video, which interrupted my next attempt to speak to her. I could not concentrate on what was going on in the film, I kept my eyes on Bella. After a few minutes, I got closer to her and whispered, "What's wrong?"

Her body immediately tensed up when I spoke, "Do. Not. Talk. To. Me. Ever." She said through her gritted teeth.

I didn't want to upset her even more so I sat there and watched the movie, not comprehending any of it. I tried to replay everything that I have done since Friday. Went fishing, watched TV, and starred at Lauren's boobs. _Did she walk by the classroom while I was looking?_

I would have to sit with her in detention later, just me and her, and the tension. Maybe I could explain to her that it was my dick that wanted to look but my brain doesn't give a shit about Lauren.

When the bell rang, Bella quickly walked out and I followed, catching up to her. "Can you please tell me what's wrong?"

"What part of ever did you not understand?" She sighed, walking a little faster.

"I just thought that we had a lot of fun on Friday and that we were okay, I just don't get what changed?" I said, stepping in front of her, which caused her to finally stop.

She laughed, "Nothing…apparently."

"What are you talking about?" I ran a hand through my hair. "I like you Bella."

"I figured it out okay, you can stop." She said, then walked past me and left for gym class.

I went to my last class of the day, trying to figure out what she had figured out. I don't think I did anything wrong, Friday had been an incredible night. I had to find out what she was talking about.

When I got to Mr. Banner's class for detention, Bella was already sitting there, working on her homework. I sat at the lab table behind her, pulling out my own homework, which I probably wouldn't be getting done. She never once looked at me.

It was the longest hour of my life, spent starring at the back of Bella's neck. I had thoughts of kissing that spot right below her ear, what it would feel like to touch her and hold her. When I hugged her on Friday, her body was warm beneath me, I wanted to feel that again.

When the hour was up, Mr. Banner told us we could leave, and Bella went walking out quickly. I kept a good couple feet between us until we got to the parking lot. "Please Bella, can you explain?"

She turned around, her eyes were filled with sadness. "I can't do this."

"Do what?" I said, but I already had a feeling I knew what was coming.

"You and me…us" she sighed, turning around and getting in her car. Without even one last look, she was gone.


	10. chapter ten

**It's so crazy for me when I check my email and have a bunch of alerts, it is pretty damn awesome. I am so glad you like my story, its good practice for me since I plan on majoring in English, although I don't think my college papers will be Twilight related. I should have an update in the near future, I'm offically out of my writer's block, so all of these ideas are brewing.**

**Keep the reviews and comments coming, I like to read you perspective on everything. A lot of you always guess what's coming up, its amazing, but it makes me feel predictable. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight = not me at all.**

**BPOV**

When I parked my car on Monday morning, I realized that I was a little earlier than I had expected, seeing as though it was just me and that strange girl who pretends she's a butterfly sometimes. The sad part is, she even used to make fun of me when I was twelve.

I went into the bathroom, checking myself out in the mirror. Today would be my first day seeing Edward since our date on Friday and that made me feel pretty damn excited.

Even though I spent most of the weekend still sick, I could not stop smiling. Charlie would shake his head when he would look at me, but I couldn't help it. I felt good. It was kind of pathetic how much time I spent thinking about him and his crooked smile.

When I woke up this morning, the sun was out and shining, a first since I had moved back here. It made me feel a tinge of sadness, I really did miss my mom, even if I liked it here. I ended up wearing a cute plaid shirt and a pair of jeans with my black converse, not bothering with a coat because it was somewhat warm out today. I kept my hair down and curled it.

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror in the girl's room, smoothing down a piece of hair that kept sticking out. I heard two voices and I didn't want to have to listen to people ask me what it's like to be back, so I went into one of the stalls.

"I heard the party on Saturday at Mike's house was so crazy." One voice said as they came into the bathroom.

"Yeah, but there was no one good there." The other girl said, in a bitchy tone.

"You didn't get your wild night with Cullen?" I felt my entire body freeze up. I realized the voices belonged to Lauren and Jessica.

"He didn't show up, he told me a couple days ago he would be there." Lauren sighed, "He is totally playing hard to get." I held back a laugh.

"I heard he went on a date with Bella Swan." Jess said, I thought Lauren would get pissed and throw a tantrum but she laughed, full out cracking up.

"That is hilarious." She said, and stopped laughing after a little bit. "He is priceless."

"Who? Edward? Why?" Jess asked.

"This is the best prank he has pulled yet on that nerd, I mean tripping her that day in the cafeteria all those years ago was great, but this wins it."

"It's a prank?" Jess said curiously.

"Obviously, you didn't know?" Lauren said with a little giggle.

"No way…" Jess laughed, "That is awesome. So he's going to like pretend to like her or something?"

"Yeah." She was probably nodding her empty little head with a giant smile on her face. "Get Bella to think that he actually likes her and then make a complete fool of her after a few weeks, it's so good."

"And then you can get him all to yourself." Jessica said, walking out of the bathroom. I could hear Lauren say, "Exactly", while the door shut behind them.

I wanted to scream, or hit something or maybe even cry. My whole body was shaking with anger. Of course this was all a giant prank, it had to be. Edward and his friends were pulling this incredible joke on me, one that would crush me a thousand times harder than any other thing he has done.

I had tried to be this bigger person, forgiving Edward and everyone who did me wrong, but I was the one who was wrong. I have been sucked into this world again, gullible and desperate for people to like me. I grew up from this, I should of known better.

I didn't know if I was more upset with Edward or myself. I couldn't believe that a few crooked smiles was all it would take to make me lose everything that I had worked so hard all of those years to forget. I was pathetic, absolutely stupid.

Never again would I let my guard down here, show weakness. I would just come to school everyday until I could finally graduate and never have to see the Cullens, Hales, or anybody else in this school. Edward would never mess with me or my heart again.

I made my way to my first class, of course Emmett and Jasper sit right near me, how convenient. I sat down, not even looking at them, and when Emmett tapped my shoulder, I did not move or speak to them. I kept my eyes on the board, taking notes, and finally doing what I came here to do, go to school and learn.

The rest of my morning classes went by like that, me just paying attention to what the teacher was saying and not the kids gossiping about my date with Edward. They were probably all in on the joke too.

I saw Edward right before Spanish, he saw me and smiled. He looked so cocky, like he knew it was so easy for him to get me to like him. I narrowed my eyes, and stormed into class.

When my phone vibrated from a new text, I just deleted it, knowing that it was most likely Edward. When lunch came, I went to the library and got a head start on my homework. Of course I wouldn't be able to avoid him forever, since I did have Biology with him, but I didn't want to talk to him.

Lunch time went by way too quickly, and I avoided going to Biology for as long as I could, walking in just as the bell rang. I walked in, keeping my eyes glued to the ground, and sat down without a word.

I could sense that he was going to say something to me, luckily Mr. Banner spoke first. "We are watching a movie on Global Warming today, it's a very provocative issue this day in age, so pay attention. No talking." He said looking at Edward and I, I blushed slightly, not comfortable with attention that was put on me. "By the way Mr. Cullen and Mrs. Swan, I expect you two in detention today after school, since I wasn't able to attend last week."

"Yes sir." Edward and I said in unison.

Mr. Banner nodded, then went to shut the lights off and press play on the DVD player. Now Edward wouldn't talk to me, hopefully, but I could feel him burning a hole in me with his eyes.

He got closer, and in my ear he whispered, "What's wrong?"

This made my body stiffen in anger, if I wasn't in class I probably would have walked out. "Do. Not. Talk. To. Me. Ever." I said through my gritted teeth.

This worked, he stopped talking to me and kept his eyes on the movie. I still didn't know what was going on in the film, but I acted like I was paying attention. It was the longest class of my life, I didn't move once, nervous that if I moved he would look over at me.

When the bell rang I bolted, grabbing my stuff and started walking to gym. I knew he was following me, I could feel it on my back. Then I heard his footsteps approach next to me. "Can you please tell me what's wrong?"

"What part of ever did you not understand?" I sighed, walking a little faster. I wish he would just understand that I didn't want him near me.

"I just thought that we had a lot of fun on Friday and that we were okay, I just don't get what changed?" He said, stepping in front of me, which forced me to stop. I couldn't look at his face, it would just piss me off even more.

It made me laugh, I bet he wanted me to have fun on our date, that way his prank would go as planned. "Nothing…apparently."

"What are you talking about?" He ran a hand through his hair, yesterday I would of found that attractive. "I like you Bella."

"I figured it out okay, you can stop." I said, taking a quick look at him, and avoiding the fake I like you. Then I stormed off to gym class, for the first time I was happy to go there.

Of course gym class went by fast today, just because I had to spend an hour in detention with Edward. Biology was bad enough, now this had to happen. When I was done changing, I started to make my way to detention.

"Bella, wait up!" I heard from behind me. I knew the voice, it was Alice, I wondered if she was in on this little plan. I didn't want to be rude to her, she was always so nice to me, but I wasn't in the mood.

I stopped and turned around, she came running and stopped in front of me. "Hey." She said with a smile.

I ran a hand through my hair, "I actually have to go to detention, so I can't talk." I said, and then began to walk away.

"What's wrong?" She asked sadly. _Why do I care so much about other people's feelings?_

I let out a sigh, "Look Alice, I'm just done, okay."

"Done, what are you talking about? You looked like you were enjoying yourself here, everything was going good." Her face made my heart ache a little bit, Alice was the last person that I wanted to hurt here, but I had to.

"I was wrong, about everything." I bit my lip, sadly. "I'm sorry…I have to go to detention before I end up getting another one." I gave her one last look, and made my way to Mr. Banner's classroom.

When I got there, I was relieved to find that Edward wasn't there yet. I took a seat, putting my bag down on the seat next to me, so he wouldn't get any ideas. I took my math homework out and started doing it.

I heard him walk in and look at me, he sat directly behind me. Great, I would feel him looking at me the whole time. He did too, I could feel it on my back. I ended up getting two math problems done, both were most likely wrong. When Mr. Banner told us we could leave, it felt like Christmas morning. I grabbed my bag and started walking to the parking lot. Edward was walking behind me, which meant he would say something, and that was pissing me off.

I was ten feet away from my truck, when he spoke. "Please Bella, can you explain?"

I turned around, I felt sad, because of this situation and because this day was just dragging on. "I can't do this."

"Do what?" He said, a glint of pain flashed on his face, but then it was gone.

"You and me…us." I sighed, looking at his face one last time, and going to my car. Without looking at him, I drove out of the parking lot, and put Edward Cullen back in my past.

When I got home I laid in my bed and just cried. Not because of Edward, Alice or any other Cullen or Hale. I was tired, just completely drained. I wanted to forget Forks, the school, the weather, and especially the people.

I cried like I did when I would come home from school when I was younger, when I felt completely worthless. After all of those years in Phoenix making myself forget and get passed the pranks and name calling, I am back to where I was. I have not felt this insecure and stupid in years.

I lifted myself off my bed, going over to my computer to check my email. Maybe reading something from my mom would help me feel less horrible than I am. But there was nothing, she was probably having fun with Phil. It was offical, I was alone.

----

Weeks of school dragged on, the even colder weather of November hit. I was still shutting myself out to everyone at school, only pretending everything was great for Charlie. I even stopped talking to Angela as much, she was with Ben now and very happy. I spent lunch time in the library getting a jump start on my homework.

In Biology Edward and I never spoke to each other. He and I ignored one another completely, just how I wanted it to be. When Mr. Banner would assign us partner work, we would each do half and then pass it in. In my mental world Edward Cullen did not exist anymore.

The weekends are the worst, having to put a smile on for Charlie when he would come home. I mostly sat around, switching between studying, reading, or watching TV. When Charlie walks through the door, I instantly put on an expression to show that I am fine, but he just looks at me with a smile filled with sadness. He asked what had happened with me and Edward once, but I just ignored it.

I quietly counted down the days until I could leave Forks. Of course I would miss my dad, having him be a part of my life was something that I wanted to keep. In the back of my mind though, graduation was something that I needed to come. I could go to college in Arizona, be near my mom, and catch up with old friends. Until then I would just stay silent, waiting for the time to move forward.

**EPOV **

It had been four weeks since I was left in the parking lot feeling like a piece of shit because of Bella Swan. I could not figure it out and I had given up trying to. Alice had bugged me about fixing everything but I saw the sadness in Bella's face, nothing could change that.

She didn't want me, I guess the memories of me being an ass to her were just too much. I could not fix something that was ultimately unfixable. I had to get over her, which I thought would be easy, it was only one date, but its hard to forget about someone who sits next to you in class everyday.

On the Tuesday after she said she couldn't handle us together, Bella walked into class like nothing had happened, like we never went out on a date. It kind of fucking hurt, but I went along with it and gave up on us, and her.

I spent the last few weeks doing all I could to get past all this shit. I went to all of Emmett's football games, even though I think the sport is just fucking lame, but he is my brother and I was showing my support. Then on the weekends I went to all the parties, making out with any slut who threw herself at me, which sounds wrong but it helped forget.

I was getting ready for a party tonight at Newton's place when Alice came running through my door. "That wood thing on hinges is this crazy invention called a door, its sole purpose is to achieve privacy."

"Yeah. Knock, knock. Whatever." She said rolling her eyes, and then sitting on the chair in my room.

"Is there a reason you came in here or do you just enjoy annoying me?"

"A little bit of both." She smirked. "I have some news."

"Okay, spit it out already and then leave." I said impatiently.

She stuck her tongue out, "I invited someone to go to Newton's party tonight."

"Please tell me the person's name starts with Angelina and then ends with Jolie." I joked, although it would be fucking amazing.

"In your dreams loser." She wrinkled her nose, "But then again I do not want to hear about _those_ dreams."

I threw a pillow at her, "Who is coming to the party?"

"Bella."


	11. chapter eleven

**Here is chapter eleven, I can't believe I'm already this far into the story. Thank you to everybody who has read it, it means a lot to me. I will probably be updating on weekends now only, I am a senior so these last couple months of school are kind of important. I will try to write more than just on the weekends, but just expect that. I also might come out with a new story soon, but not for a couple weeks, I haven't decided if it's worth starting.**

**Thank you for the great reviews, I always look forward to reading them. I like to know what you think about what I'm doing with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the characters, or anything—I don't even own a car, it's kind of pathetic.**

**EPOV**

"What?" I asked, hoping that I miss heard her or else this was her idea of bringing Punk'd back, either way I was fucking pissed and maybe a little curious, but mostly pissed.

"Mom and I went to the grocery store earlier and Bella was there, so I went up and talked to her. After a few minutes, I invited her to go with me, good idea right?" Alice said with a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, it's a super duper idea, gee whiz I am like so excited." I said, rolling my eyes and sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"No need to be an ass." She said, shaking her head.

"I think I'm allowed to be a little pissed off at you, I was fucking looking forward to the party tonight now…" I let out a sigh. "Shit."

"I thought you didn't like her?" Alice was always prying, she was convinced that me and Bella were perfect for each other. No, that would absolutely fucking positively never happen—again. Not that we were a couple or anything, just came close.

"Stop." I glared at her. "Stop trying to play evil matchmaker, you suck at it."

"I was not trying to play matchmaker, I'm playing being nice to another human being…you should try it sometime."

"You are so sweet to me dearest sister." I smiled evilly.

"I know." She smiled back. "You are very lucky to have me in your life."

I shook my head, "Bella really said she was going? Maybe she just said that to be nice and make you go away."

"Nope she really is going, thanks to my persuading, plus she was looking for an excuse to get out of her house tonight anyways."

"I don't blame her, her dad is fucking scary." I said, remembering the looks he gave me the night I took Bella out. I tried to push any memory and thought of Bella out of my head the last couple weeks, and now tonight—I would have to be in the same room with her. "Why did you do this to me, what the fu-"

"Fun, I know. The party is going to be awesome." She said, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, fun was definitely the right word." I groaned, standing up from my bed, and putting my head on the sliding glass door to my balcony, it was cold on my forehead, which was good for my increasingly painful headache.

"You like her Edward." She said softly, walking over and putting a hand on my back. It was hard to yell at her when she was trying so hard to be nice to me, fuck her.

I turned around to face her, "Me and her, we don't work, we never would, can you please get that through your tiny dense head."

"Are you kidding? You two could not be more perfect for one another, I mean opposites do attract, fact of life."

"That only works if one of the opposites didn't bully the other opposite all through that person's childhood."

"Bullying is the best kind of foreplay."

"Fucking gross." I said shaking my head, and covering my ears. "What you and Jazzy do is not something I ever want or need to hear while I am still living."

"Grow up Edward." She pulled my hands from my ears. "Sex is a beautiful thing that two people can share to show their love for each other."

"Well I would love to share the door with you and show you the way out before I throw up my dinner."

She rolled her eyes. "It's okay for you to talk to Emmett about sex, but not me?"

I started pushing her towards the door, "Trust me, I tune Em out too."

When she was in the hallway I started to shut the door, but she put her hand out to stop me. "Don't be worried about the party, just because she's going to be there doesn't mean you have to talk or even look at her." She smiled. "But I think you should."

"Thank you, but I think you should leave." I said before shutting and locking the door.

I was expecting to get completely shitfaced tonight, maybe find some cute girl to hang with, now I had to be in a room with the one person I didn't want to be with, Bella fucking Swan. This was going to be such a long night.

----

I left the house around nine, I was supposed to go with Alice, but I made her take her own car to pick up Bella. There was no fucking way _she_ was going to be sitting in my car tonight.

Our parents are gone for the weekend, some doctor function where blood and diseases would be discussed—good times. This means we can stay out as long as we want to, although Bella will most likely ruin my night, forcing me home at an unreasonably early time.

I got to Newton's place and parked my car in the long row of other cars. I hated Mike with a passion, he was a dick, the biggest douche in school but he threw some sweet parties. I walked to the front door, you could hear the music from down the street, some old shitty rap.

I went straight to the keg, needed a nice cold drink, I grabbed the cup and filled it to the top. Lauren was standing a few feet away from me, I ducked out of view and walked into the living room. She was the last girl I wanted to deal with, other than Bella.

"Hey dude, thought you were bringing Alice?" Jazz said while coming up to me.

"No man, she's taking her car." I said, taking a sip out of my cup. "Guess what your girlfriend did."

"Another shopping trip?" He said slapping his forehead.

"No, but that would suck too." I nodded. "She invited Bella to the party tonight, because she thinks me and her will be perfect."

He laughed, "That is why I love her."

"That is why I dislike her." I let out a sigh.

"Look I'm not saying that Alice is wrong here, because she would hit me if that did come out of my mouth, but could you just humor her. Be civil with Bella, if you can do it in Biology everyday then you can do it here." He said, causing me to groan, which was my way of saying alright. "Civil starts now, Alice and Bella are walking in behind you."

"Yippee ki**-**yay, motherfucker." I said, rolling my eyes, which caused him to laugh.

Alice came up to us first, giving Jazz a kiss on the cheek, and then smiled at me. Bella was next and she looked about as thrilled as I probably did at that moment. She looked nice though, her curly hair was hanging down her shoulders and she had a tight blue sweater on which showed off her great...fuck my life.

"Hey Bella." Jazz said

"Hey Jasper." She said back, keeping her eyes off of me.

"Jasper, I really would like a drink, let's go get something quick." She said not so subtly, "we will be right back." She gave me a be nice look, and Jazz just smirked at me, trying to fight back a laugh.

Then they were both gone into the kitchen, leaving me standing next to Bella, who was still trying her hardest to avoid talking to me, while I tried to avoid looking at her, but I found it hard when she was wearing that.

"This sucks." She groaned loudly, looking around at everybody except for at me. Maybe she thought if she didn't look at me then it would be like I wasn't there.

"You didn't have to come." I blurted out, now I would get bitched at, great.

"I know." She said, looking at me with those fucking amazing chocolate brown eyes for the first time in weeks.

"Wow, she actually speaks to me." I said sounding like a total prick probably.

"Actually, I'm trying to make forced small talk with you, not because I want to, trust me I would rather stab myself in the neck with a rusty nail repeatedly, but Alice told me to be nice."

"And this is nice?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"This is me trying to act like you aren't really here right now."

"I'll make it easier for you." I said, walking away and sitting in an open spot on the couch near a bunch of hot girls.

----

The party was a complete bomb, the peak was when Newton stumbled around wasted and threw up all over Jessica Stanley. I spent my time sitting on the couch while girls clung on to me annoyingly, and then I would occasionally walk to the keg.

There was an awkward moment when Bella was filling her cup and we did that dance that people do when they try to get past one another. That was, thankfully, the only time I had seen her here tonight.

It was about eleven when I finally had to get the hell out of there before I started pulling my hair out. I walked outside, it was pitch black out which was making it hard to find my car. I spotted it and started walking, bumping into something hard, and then there was a loud thud after that.

It was silent for a second, there was no movement, although it was hard to see in the dark. "Ow." I heard a voice sigh from the ground.

"I am sorry, its dark and I couldn't see, you alright?" I said, trying to figure out who it was I banged in to.

I heard a loud groan, "Of course its you."

I ran a hand through my hair, sighing when I recognized the voice. "…Bella?"

"If I say no will you go away?"

I put out my hand, "I'll go away just let me just help you up first."

"I can do it without your help."

"Fine." I said, waiting for her to move. It had been a good minute and nothing, there was still no movement. "Why are you still lying down on the sidewalk?"

"I'm waiting for my legs to cooperate, so far…they are telling me that they don't give a shit."

"Should I get you a blanket or something, you could be here all night, might get cold. I think I have an extra coat in my trunk, definitely be good. How about some food, there's a Burger King down the street…want some fries?"

She groaned, "Just help me up Edward."

I shook my head, smiling, and then put my hand out for her. She put her hand into mine, and I carefully lifted her up. I could slightly make out her face in the moonlight. "No 'thank you Edward'?" I said with a smirk.

"Oh I'm sorry…" She rolled her eyes, "Thank you so much for lurking around in the night and bumping into me, causing me to fall and break my ass on the cement. How on earth will I ever repay you for your kind gesture?"

"Roses are nice." I smiled down at her. "Plus, if anybody was lurking around at night it was you, I was just going to my car."

"I needed air." She nodded, "Not that you need to know every single detail about my life."

"I will just have to make my own accusations about your life then." I said, walking away.

"Was that some kind of dig directed towards me?" She said from behind me.

I turned around, "Yeah it was, good job."

"Don't be an ass to me!"

I walked up to her, "You were a complete bitch to me, for absolutely no reason. You just left me in a parking lot, no explanation at all. I still have no fucking clue what I did wrong."

"You know what you did wrong!" She yelled.

"No, I don't because you didn't give me the chance to let me find out. You said that I haven't changed, but I have…but you seem to be stuck on the old me."

"Look I know about the prank okay, please don't patronize me and make me think any differently."

"Prank?" I said genuinely confused. "I apologized for everything I did to you in the past, and you forgave me, I don't get this."

"Yeah, I don't get this either, I thought the pranks were in the past too."

"Then I don't see what the problem is." I said, groaning.

"You and your need to wreck my life is the problem." She said covering her face with her hands.

"Look Bella, I don't want to wreck your life as you put it, I actually liked you." I sighed. "You were the first person to come around in awhile that I actually wanted to be with. I have no clue where you got the idea that I didn't want to be with you, because I really do, or did."

"But I heard Lauren and Jessica talking about you and how going out with me was this giant prank." She sighed into her hands.

It all made sense now, her saying how I never changed, although now when I look at the past few weeks I wasn't showing that I was different. Getting wasted, hooking up with random chicks, that wasn't me.

"They were lying." I said quietly.

She looked up at me, just starred into my eyes for a few silent seconds like she was trying to read me. "How am I supposed to believe that?"

"I can understand why you probably wouldn't, but its one hundred percent true. You can ask my brother, Jasper, even Rosalie…it isn't true at all. Lauren and Jessica are just two girls who like to start useless drama. The date was real, all of it."

"Okay." She said slowly, looking at the ground.

"Okay? That's all I get, an okay?" I asked.

"I don't know what to think anymore." She looked up at me. "A part of me is really pissed off at myself for not talking with you after I heard them talking in the bathroom and also at Lauren and her little follower, god if I had a good left hook I would just completely mess them up. Then there is this part of me that is relieved that this was all a lie, even if I did waste weeks sheltering myself from all human contact. Then there is this part of me, the strongest part, which wants me to do this..."

Then she was kissing me. Bella Swan was fucking kissing me, like I've never been kissed before. I thought knees only got weak in books or movies, but it was real. I felt good, more than good just fucking great.


	12. chapter twelve

**I am so sorry this chapter took forever to get added. I wrote half of it last week but then I was just busy everyday after that, and I was about to put it on last night but I had more plans, so here it finally is. I will try to be better at updating this. Luckily I have a week off from school coming up and that will give me more time to write. Also somebody asked me why this was rated M, it's for future chapters, if you know what I mean ;), and I'm lame.**

**Thank you for reviews, I know I say that a lot, but they really are extremely great to read. It's nice of the readers to take the time and write them, seriously thank you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, etc.**

**BPOV**

"Ow." Was all I could manage to get out, I hit the ground way too hard, too painful to get up and yell at whatever had just hit me, but I wouldn't yell anyways since it was a complete accident.

"I am sorry, its dark and I couldn't see, you alright?" The thing that hit me said, it was a guy, it was _the_ guy.

I groaned loudly, "Of course its you."

I heard him let out a soft sigh. "…Bella?"

"If I say no will you go away?"

I could see his hand move towards me in the moonlight. "I'll go away just let me just help you up first."

"I can do it without your help."

"Fine." He said, I tried to get up, it wasn't working. My back was throbbing and every time I moved it just got more intense. "Why are you still lying down on the sidewalk?"

"I'm waiting for my legs to cooperate, so far…they are telling me that they don't give a shit."

"Should I get you a blanket or something, you could be here all night, might get cold. I think I have an extra coat in my trunk, definitely be good. How about some food, there's a Burger King down the street…want some fries?"

That was his way of messing with me, he knew if he just kept bugging me that I would eventually give in. "Just help me up Edward."

He put his hand out and I grabbed it hesitantly, he lifted me up no problem. He was looking at me in the faint moonlight. "No 'thank you Edward'?" He said with a stupid smirk.

"Oh I'm sorry…" I said rolling my eyes, "Thank you so much for lurking around in the night and bumping into me, causing me to fall and break my ass on the cement. How on earth will I ever repay you for your kind gesture?"

"Roses are nice." He smiled and I wanted to smack him. "Plus, if anybody was lurking around at night it was you, I was just going to my car."

"I needed air." I nodded, "Not that you need to know every single detail about my life."

"I will just have to make my own accusations about your life then." He said, then began to walk away, there was no way he would be getting the last word.

"Was that some kind of dig directed towards me?" I said.

He turned around to look at me, "Yeah it was, good job."

"Don't be an ass to me!" I glared at him.

He walked over, looking pissed off. "You were a complete bitch to me, for absolutely no reason. You just left me in a parking lot, no explanation at all. I still have no fucking clue what I did wrong."

"You know what you did wrong!" I yelled.

"No, I don't because you didn't give me the chance to let me find out. You said that I haven't changed, but I have…but you seem to be stuck on the old me."

"Look I know about the prank okay, please don't patronize me and make me think any differently."

"Prank?" I said, obviously trying to play dumb. "I apologized for everything I did to you in the past, and you forgave me, I don't get this."

"Yeah, I don't get this either, I thought the pranks were in the past too."

"Then I don't see what the problem is." He said with a groan.

"You and your need to wreck my life is the problem." I said covering my face with my hands in frustration.

"Look Bella, I don't want to wreck your life as you put it, I actually liked you." He sighed. "You were the first person to come around in awhile that I actually wanted to be with. I have no clue where you got the idea that I didn't want to be with you, because I really do, or did."

I didn't realize he was such a great actor. "But I heard Lauren and Jessica talking about you and how going out with me was this giant prank." I sighed into my hands, he had no choice but to admit that he was a jerk, just trying to set me up.

"They were lying." He said quietly.

I looked at him, right into his eyes, trying to see what was going on in his head. He looked sad, truly hurt. "How am I supposed to believe that?"

"I can understand why you probably wouldn't, but its one hundred percent true. You can ask my brother, Jasper, even Rosalie…it isn't true at all. Lauren and Jessica are just two girls who like to start useless drama. The date was real, all of it."

It finally hit me, Edward never lied to me, this wasn't a prank. Lauren and Jessica were just being bitches, they were the liars. I had spent weeks being a complete hermit for nothing. I ruined something good that I could have had with Edward all because I had my mind wrapped around the old Edward and his games, but the new Edward wasn't like that and I should of realized that.

"Okay." I said slowly, looking at the ground.

"Okay? That's all I get, an okay?" He asked, wanting more. There was so much going through my head, I didn't know where to start, I should just be honest.

"I don't know what to think anymore." I looked at him. "A part of me is really pissed off at myself for not talking with you after I heard them talking in the bathroom and also at Lauren and her little follower, god if I had a good left hook I would just completely mess them up. Then there is this part of me that is relieved that this was all a lie, even if I did waste weeks sheltering myself from all human contact. Then there is this part of me, the strongest part, which wants me to do this..."

I grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him without even thinking about it. He was even more surprised than I was, at first he didn't move but then I felt his long arm wrap around my back. I ran my fingers through his bronze hair, it was just as I had imagined, very soft.

"Bella are you out here?" Somebody, who I recognized as Alice, said getting close to where me and Edward were. I pulled away quickly, looking to where the footsteps were coming from.

She came walking over to us, Jasper was right behind her, both of them had giant smirks on there face. I was probably a shade of dark red, thankfully it was dark enough that maybe they didn't notice this.

"Bella and Edward." She said knowingly with a smile.

I heard Edward sigh, "Alice don't do this."

"I'm not doing anything." She said innocently, "But what are you two doing out here, just...curious?"

"We were, um, talking." I said, trying to sound cool.

"Talking about what exactly?" Jasper said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Cars." Edward said quickly. I wanted to slap him.

"Cars?" Alice looked at me curiously. "Bella, I didn't know you were into cars?"

"Yeah, love them." I nodded, giving Edward an 'I hate you' look, he just smiled back at me.

"I was actually thinking about looking for a new car soon, what would you suggest I get?" Jasper asked with a smirk.

"Um, you know there are a, um, lot of cars that I would…" I looked at my watch, even though I couldn't make out the time because of the dark. "Wow, it is getting really late." I nodded.

"We will just have to discuss this on Monday then." He said, shaking his head trying not to laugh.

"Definitely." I said, I would have to make time to Google cars later.

"I know I was supposed to drive you home tonight Bella, but Jasper and I were going to hang out for a little bit, so I was thinking you could go with Edward." She smiled. "I mean, if it's okay with the two of you."

"I'm okay with it." Edward said.

"Me too." I nodded in agreement.

"Good!" She smiled, giving me a quick hug. "You can both keep talking about 'cars'." She said while walking away with Jasper waving at us, following her. Once they were out of sight I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him.

He laughed, "What?"

"Cars, you couldn't say something I would remotely know about?"

"How would I know that you aren't some car expert?" He smirked.

"Do you see what I drive?" I asked.

"True, I didn't take that into consideration." He nodded. "It's not like I could be 'Oh Alice, me and Bella were just fighting and then she attacked me with her lips'."

"I did not attack you!" I said, blushing.

"Pretty sure you did." He nodded.

"Pretty sure I am going to walk home." I nodded, turning around and walking away.

He let out a laugh. "You live the other way."

"I knew that!" I turned around, walking the other way, as I passed him he grabbed my arm. "Excuse me, trying to leave here."

"Get in my car Bella." He said and I gave him a glare. "Please?" He added, giving one of those puppy dog faces.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine." I said, walking to the passenger side and getting in. The last time I had sat here was the night of our date, the date that had been amazing, and then everything changed. Now I sat here not knowing what to feel anymore, still in shock of that kiss, that incredibly amazing kiss. I did technically attack him with my lips, but I didn't hear him complaining about that.

He got into the car, turning it on, and just sat there. I kept my eyes on the dashboard because I knew he was looking at me, I could feel it on my skin. "What?" I said, letting out a sigh.

"You kissed me." He said, I looked over at him for the first time. He was looking at me with a strange expression on his face.

"Yeah, um, I think I did." I said with a nod.

He let out a laugh, "A couple hours ago I didn't even like you and now-"

"You're confused." I finished the sentence for him, and he nodded. "I am too."

"I have been a huge dick." He said, letting out a sigh.

"Okay, if anybody here has been a huge…that, it was definitely me." I said, "I cannot believe that I actually believed something that came out of Lauren's mouth, I thought I was smarter than that, apparently not."

"It's not like I gave you any reasons in the past to trust me."

"That's true, but it's not like me to just jump to conclusions, I could have at least given you the chance to explain yourself. If I would of than-"

"None of this would have happened." He said, finishing what I was about to say. "Got to love high school gossip, it can eat at your mind."

"Yeah and I have never been one to listen to all of the rumors, at least not until I moved back here."

"There's nothing else to do in Forks." He shrugged.

"That's true." I agreed.

It was silent for a minute, Edward kept his eyes on the steering wheel in front of him while I looked down at my hands that were sitting in my lap. I kept picturing the way his hand felt in mine when he drove me home from our date, I had been so happy.

He started to laugh quietly, which caused me to look at him curiously. "Did I miss something hilarious?" I asked.

"No, no." He looked at me, still letting out small laughs. "Its just that when I was thirteen there was no way I could see myself getting kissed by you."

"Gee thanks, it's not like I didn't know I was absolutely repulsive already, just keep rubbing it in." I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like that." He said, putting his hand on my forearm. "You were just so shy and quiet, not the kind of person who would just kiss someone."

"Plus I wore those giant glasses." I wrinkled my nose at the memory of them, "I probably would have injured someone if I just pranced on them like that."

"The glasses…" He said as if he was just remembering them. "Those were hot." He smirked at me.

"I'll wear them for you sometime." I winked jokingly. "Only if you spike your hair like you used to."

"Oh god." He said hitting his forehead with his hand, "I went through so much hair gel in the fifth grade."

"You looked like Cameron Diaz in There's Something About Mary when her hair was sticking up." I laughed.

"I wouldn't talk." He smiled. "Two words... 'N Sync shirt."

"It was the Backstreet Boys actually." I corrected him.

"Whatever." He shook his head. "You wore that shirt almost everyday in the third grade."

"You would wear that dirty baseball hat everyday for three years, until your head started getting too big for it."

"My head isn't big."

"If you say so…" I said, trying not to laugh.

"That's not funny." He had a serious look on his face, which made me crack up with laughter. "You want to laugh, alright ill help you out." He started tickling my sides, causing me to laugh harder while trying to get him to stop.

"Stop...it…right…now!" I said in-between laughter.

"Say you're sorry." He said with a smirk, leaning over me to get a better tickling angle.

"Sorry!" I said laughing, but that didn't stop him. "Stop!" I squirmed.

"Only if you say my spiked hair was sexy." He tickled harder

"It was sexy, so very hot, you are the next Brad Pitt." I yelled and he finally stopped.

----

**EPOV**

I stopped tickling her, even though the way she was squirming around was kind of cute. She was trying to catch her breath while I still found myself hovered over her slightly. "You are such an ass." She said looking up at me.

Her face was flushed and she looked pissed. I smiled, looking like a complete tool, but I couldn't help it.

"What?" She said, smiling too.

"Nothing." I said not moving.

"Then why are you looking at me so weird?" She asked.

I cupped the side of her face with my hand, rubbing my thumb on her cheek. She started to blush, which was hilarious seeing as though less than twenty minutes ago she made the first move and kissed me.

"I think I'm going to kiss you." I blurted out. _Really cool Edward, really fucking smooth_.

"Shut up and do it then." She said back, causing me to smile. I moved in slowly, touching her lips to my own. It was soft like the last kiss, still having the same intensity. Kissing Bella was like nothing else, even though I was prepared this time it was still shocking how good it felt.

Her small hands found there way back into my hair, usually I do not let people touch my hair even my mom, but I will make an exception for her. Her tongue ran along the bottom of my lip, I opened my mouth letting it in. The feel of her tongue against mine was electric, and I was beginning to realize that there was no oxygen getting to my brain.

I pulled my lips away from her, keeping my forehead on hers. She had her eyes closed and looked just as happy to get a breath in. I smiled looking down at her, continuing to rub my thumb on her cheek.

"That was…" she opened her eyes smiling, "nice."

I let out a laugh and sat back in my seat, "Just nice, how about incredible?"

"It was incredibly nice." She nodded, looking at the clock. "Crap, it's late."

I looked at the clock, which verified that it was definitely way past the time she should have been home. I did not want to piss of her father. "I'll drive fast." I said, putting the car that had been on that entire time into drive and turned in the direction of her house. The drive was quiet for a couple minutes, but not awkward.

"Are we going to talk about the whole kissing thing?" She said, I glanced at her and she was starring out the window.

"Talk about it how?" I asked.

"Well not necessarily the kissing but more like you and I and where do we stand?"

"Where do we stand?" I repeated.

She groaned, "The whole answering a question with a question is sounding a little condescending and I am not appreciating that."

"Condescending?" I smirked at her and she hit my arm playfully. "Alright, you want to be serious I can be serious." I said trying not to laugh.

"Never mind." She let out a sigh. "I hear Mike Newton is single, maybe-"

"Don't even finish that sentence." I said pissed.

"Then stop being a jerk."

I pulled my car up in front of her house, parking the car and looking at her. "Bella, I don't really like to talk about my feelings, that isn't how I am."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't try to play the whole 'I'm a guy which automatically keeps me from saying anything remotely nice'."

I smiled, she always said the opposite of what any other girl would say. "I'm not, plus I told you that I like you, at least I did that day you decided to stop talking to me."

"Again I am sorry about that."

"Don't be." I smiled at her, "If I were in your shoes we would have been in the same problem that we were in."

"If you were wearing my shoes the only problem would be the fact that you are wearing women's shoes." She smirked.

I shook my head while laughing, "What can I say, they look good on me."

"When Alice isn't home you roam through her closet, putting on high heels."

"They help me be as tall as Emmett." I nodded.

"Anyways…" She laughed, "Enough about your love of stilettos."

"Do you want there to be an 'us'?" I asked getting back to what we were talking about.

"I am not one hundred percent sure." She let out a sigh and looked at me. "I like you, but it could be complicated."

I was kind of caught up on the fact my heart sped up when she said 'like'. I was turning into such a girl—the sad thing is I didn't care. "Just because it could be complicated doesn't mean it isn't a good thing."

She smiled, "That is a good point."

"I'm a smart guy." I let out a small laugh.

"Well that could be debated." She joked. "How about I think about it and we'll talk on Monday?"

"That sounds like a fair deal." I nodded.

"Okay, good." She looked towards her house, all the lights were off which was a good sign. "I should probably get going though before my dad comes out with a baseball bat or something sharp." She opened her door and started to get out but I grabbed her arm, she turned to look at me.

"Goodnight." I said, then gave her another kiss, not being able to get over how great it still felt.

She pulled away, smiling. "Goodnight Mr. Cullen."

I watched her walk to the front door and didn't pull away until she was in. I couldn't get the dumb grin off of my face on the drive home. That was definitely not how I had pictured my night going. Monday would take forever to get here…


	13. chapter thirteen

**Here is a new chapter for all of you, I hope you like it, and yes it is very short. The laptop I usually use is having some issues with the keys sticking, I have to share my house computer with six other people who are computer addicts, so updating is difficult for me. Even at this very moment, my sister is whining to get on, I will try to get a new update on soon.**

**All of the reviews are amazing, thank you for writing them. Keep them coming, they make me happy :).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters.**

**BPOV**

The weekend sucked and was unbelievably long. Most weekends go by slowly, but this one was especially bad. Charlie spent Saturday fishing with Billy and then was at work all day Sunday, leaving me by myself. I had a lot on my mind, not to mention a lot of homework to do that I spent putting off, instead thinking about the party, Edward, and of course the kiss.

Saturday I cleaned the entire house, I guess you could say it was a very early spring cleaning, but since it was twenty degrees outside that would be a stretch. I scrubbed, dusted, washed, sprayed, and sanitized anything and everything. The windows have never looked so clear, the floors did not have a speck of dirt on them, and dust was nonexistent. My ipod was attached to my ears the whole time but still my thoughts of what I would do about Edward took over.

Sunday was research paper day, or was supposed to be. It wasn't due until Wednesday but the smart thing to do is to get it done before then. It was on the life of Shakespeare, and if you think reading one of his plays are boring—you should learn about the real him, he makes paint drying on the walls seem like a fun time. It didn't help that in the play King Lear there is a character named Edmund, which led me to think of Edward and I would completely lose track of what I was actually doing.

I had to face the fact that I had no idea on what to do. Monday I would have to talk to Edward about us and whether I want an us or not. It should be a simple yes or no, but it was too complicated. I started out with a pros and cons list, which just made me over think everything and soon it was getting to the point of just flipping a coin, but that's not fair to anyone involved.

Yes or no. I really only had those two options, or the third which was to run away to Arizona, but I actually liked living with Charlie, it would be too hard to leave. If I said no to giving him a try, I would go back to being alone, which would be fine, plus I wouldn't have that constant inner battle of whether or not to trust him, but I liked the feeling I got when I was around him. If I said yes, then there could be that chance of me and him working out and being happy, I could definitely get used to kissing him.

That is why when Monday morning came around I still had not made up my mind. My hopes were to see him and instantly have some way of knowing, a sign from cupid or something. Luckily I got to school before him and raced into class, I would at least get extra time in first period to think. I was the first one in class, I sat in my seat and drifted off back into Edward land. When Jasper and Emmett walked in, I remembered that I forgot to Google cars. Hopefully Jasper forgot about the other night even though I hadn't.

"Hey Bella." Jasper said from behind me. "Did you give any thought to what car I should choose?" I turned around to see him smirking.

"Um yeah, I was actually, and I came to the conclusion that with the whole global warming thing that maybe a bike would be fantastic." I smiled and he laughed.

"You're getting a new car man?" Emmett asked clueless.

"No, I just like to see Bella squirm." He laughed.

"I'm glad I can entertain you." I rolled my eyes.

"Am I missing something?" Emmett said, confused.

"Your brain." Jasper said which I couldn't help laughing at. They were always picking on Emmett in a joking way, unlike me who was picked on in a harsh way, but that's in the past.

"Actually Emmett, Jasper is just being a jerk today." I said, trying to get that childlike pout off of his face.

"And Bella is just mad because Alice and I caught her and Edward going at it in the dark at Newton's party."

"What?" Emmett's jaw dropped open.

I was probably ten different shades of red, "We were not going at it."

"That's not what me and Alice saw." He winked.

"You saw wrong." I glared.

"Aw, Bella and Edward sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes-" He would of probably finished if I didn't hit him in the throat, instead he was coughing.

"Next time, I will hit you somewhere more painful, capiche?" I said, and he nodded. I could hear Jasper laughing silently next to him, "That goes for you too." He mumbled something along the lines of Edward likes them feisty, but shut up when I lifted my hand as if I was going to hit him.

Thank god the teacher started talking, that way they would stop. I liked them, but I did not need or want the whole school talking about me kissing Edward Cullen. Knowing Forks it would most likely end up in the school newspaper, front page. They are always looking for something to write about other than teens drinking, or eating disorders.

That was another downside to me dating someone like Edward Cullen, people would talk. He has always been pretty popular, girls drooled over him like a turkey on Thanksgiving, guys envied him. I hate being the center of attention, I had to be the talk of the town when people found out it was me who was back, that thankfully died down and I don't want to go back there.

When class ended, I picked my the things up and walked out quickly, trying to get to my next class before I ran into Edward in the hall. I still did not make up my mind, which I know is sad, but I'm horrible at making decisions.

The rest of my day was like this, running from class to class like a blur. I even walked out of Spanish before Alice could talk to me, she kept smirking at me, it almost made me laugh. I knew at lunch though I would have to see him and we would have to talk.

When the bell rang for lunch, I got nervous. I almost didn't go to lunch altogether but I would just have to see Edward in Biology. When I walked into the cafeteria, I saw a table filled with Edward and his family and friends, then I saw a table with Angela, Ben, and all their friends--this was a bad idea. I was about to turn around but Alice spotted me, waving me over.

I gulped, walking to the table, everyone was looking at me including Edward with his amazing emerald eyes. The only open chair was in-between Edward and Rosalie, I pulled it out slowly and sat down. "Hey." I said quietly.

"Hey Bella…" Rosalie spoke first, "What's new, kiss anyone good lately?" She said with a smirk.

"Alice." Edward groaned from beside me.

"I'm sorry, but this is too good of news to not share." Alice said, then looked at me. "Bella don't blush we are all friends here, although you and a certain person are a little more then friends." She winked. I covered my face with my hands, sighing into them.

"Alice seriously none of your business." Edward said, as I looked at him for the first time since sitting down, he smiled at me slightly.

"Are you new? Alice gets into everybody's relationships, its her thing." Emmett said, then shoved half a sandwich into his mouth. I wonder if you stuck your hand to close if he would take it off.

"I do not!" She glared at him, and then looked back at Edward and I. "Okay so when's your first official date as a couple?" I let out a laugh at that, even if she was prying, a person couldn't help but love her.

I looked at Edward who was shaking his head at his sister, and when he looked at me I got that crooked smile that I liked. My heart thumped, I had made up my mind. I turned to Alice and smiled, "I don't know yet, he hasn't picked a day."

Alice clapped her hands like a little kid, "Oh my gosh, you really are together! This has made my year."

"Mine too." Edward said, taking my hand under the table, sending shivers through my whole body. I smiled at him, I could get used to this. It didn't matter if people talked, it didn't matter if I had trust issues, it didn't matter what would happen in the future, all that mattered was that I was here now.

The rest of lunch was spent talking, laughing, and trying to get Alice to stop saying how exciting this was for her. Then plans for a triple date were made for the weekend, that should be fun, as long as Alice wasn't smiling at me and Edward the entire time. Edward and I got our first chance to be alone when the bell rang, we walked to Biology together.

"We're good?" He asked, slipping his hand into mine. I couldn't help but smirk at Lauren when we passed her in the hallway, she had a mix of anger and jealousy in her eyes. Everyone else in the halls were whispering, it would be around the whole school before last period.

"Yeah, things happened in the past, but it doesn't matter to me." I nodded, and he smiled.

"Good. Now I guess that means we have a date to plan." He smirked.

"I think you are right Mr. Cullen." I said, we both took our seats when we got into Biology, he didn't let go of my hand. The class was starring at us, but screw it, there isn't anything I can do to stop that.

"How does tonight sound, I can pick you up at six, there is a nice place in Port Angeles we can go to."

"That sounds good, and this time I wont be sick." I nodded.

"And you wont listen to girls like Lauren or Jessica again."

"Never again." I let out a sigh. "Alright, six o'clock tonight I am all yours." He smiled, Mr. Banner came in and started class. I didn't pay attention much, seeing as though Edward was rubbing his thumb along my hand.

He walked me to my next class, which is of course the dreaded gym, but the kiss he gave me before I walked in softened my mood. I have Lauren in that class, I would now have to listen to her complain and bitch about how Edward should be with her, or she would just make up new lies to tell. It didn't matter though, I would be going on a date tonight with him, not her.

* * *

**Okay guys, I know this is a wicked short chapter, and I'm sorry about that. I hate to say it, but I'm kind of tired of writing this story, I have no where else to take it. There will probably be one more chapter until I offically mark it as complete, and I will definitely make it longer then this chapter.**


	14. chapter fourteen

**I know a lot of you don't want to see this end, but it had to happen eventually. I've been working on this throughout the week and I think it is the perfect way to conclude this. Thank you to everyone who has read this and has sent reviews in, it means so much to me. **

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONS!!!!!! Also can I just add that I have never written smut before so if it sucks, I'm sorry :)**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Six months, three weeks, and four days have passed since Edward Cullen and I had become an official couple—but who is counting?

I could honestly say that I have never been happier in life than I am now. I used to believe that moving away from this town would be the best thing to happen, ironically it was moving back that made life worth living. It wasn't like I hated my life before Edward, its just that I saw that there was a brighter side to the world, even if that is cheesy to say.

Edward has become my boyfriend. God that is something I never thought I would say years ago. Not only was he my boyfriend, he was also my best friend. Don't tell Alice that though, she will punish me with a makeover of some kind or even worse another spa day. I have had one body wrap too many, what is the point of being trapped naked in a cocoon for an hour?

We know almost everything about one another, although I love finding out new things about him. I sometimes feel as if I can read what he's thinking just by the way he is looking at me. I have never had that feeling of wholeness before, but when he is holding me I feel complete and safe.

At the start of our relationship it was weird and scary and definitely exciting. Through him I have gained a new family. Carlisle and Esme have made it pretty clear that I rank pretty high on their favorites scale, and they are very high on mine as well. The first dinner with the Cullen's was completely nerve-racking for me, I was bombarded by questions, but it wasn't too bad. Edward still makes fun of how I would blush anytime someone would speak directly to me. Then of course there is Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie who have quickly become my best friends, friends that I will keep forever.

Then there were my parents. Renee has fallen in love with Edward and I am almost sure she calls just to talk to him sometimes—but I'm not jealous or anything. Phil also approves of him and plans on showing him how to pitch a baseball when we go visit them over the summer. Charlie was a little harder to convince. For the first three months he would insist on cleaning his guns when Edward was over. Now he at least gives him a nod every so often, which in Charlie's speak is a way of showing his respect.

We were good for each other, I knew that, he knew that, and people who saw us together could see it. His qualities rubbed off on me, while mine rubbed off on him, which is why I found myself swearing more than I wanted to. He on the other hand tripped and fell flat on his face during lunch one day, it was the greatest moment of my life. Who knew clumsiness could be contagious?

I was still me though. I cared about other peoples feelings way more than I needed to, I still blushed when I was embarrassed or at all flustered, and I was still definitely stubborn—and that was still evident, especially right now. "You two, I am not going!" I said sternly, tucking my feet beneath myself on Alice's bed.

"Bella! Prom is something that you can never get back again, it only happens once." Alice pouted. We had spent the last few weeks fighting about this, now prom was in a few hours and even though I was determined not to go, I knew I would be.

"Good, I don't want it to come back, a person should never have to be put through that hell." I sighed.

"You will get to see me in a tux." Edward smirked, sitting down next to me.

"Tempting, but no." I shook my head.

"Its one night, we wont even stay the entire time. My mom really wants for us to go to this, she even set out space in her scrapbooks for pictures." He said putting his hand into my mine, rubbing light circles with his thumb.

"We can Photoshop my head onto someone wearing a nice prom dress, it will be great." I nodded.

"You are being stubborn Bella!" Alice said dramatically.

"Listen, I didn't want to get that haircut you wanted me to get in March, I got it anyway and ended up having to wear a ponytail for a month. I hated those blue high heel shoes, but I got them and ended up breaking my ankle for you. You made me drive your car to see how fun it was to be in a car that actually could pass the speed limit, and I recieved my first speeding ticket. Look, I am putting my foot down on this."

"That is just irrational." She sighed.

"The haircut was pretty bad." Edward laughed and I hit him in the chest.

"Bella if you go tonight, I will never make you go shopping with me ever again, and mean ever. I will even sign a contract and everything." She got down on her knees in front of me and pleaded.

"I would take that offer." He said next to me.

I groaned, "Alice, why do you do this to me?"

"Because I can." She smiled innocently.

"What am I supposed to wear, it's too late to get a dress."

"I bought you one two months ago."

I looked at her with as much fury as I could muster up. "I don't like you very much right now."

"I can live with that." She jumped up and ran to her closet, I laid down on my back looking up at the ceiling. Edward got on top of me, his hands on either side of me holding up his body.

"I blame you for this." I glared up at him.

"You love me." He winked.

"Kiss my ass." I rolled my eyes.

He lowered himself, planting light kisses below my ear and down my collarbone. "I love when you talk dirty to me." He said quietly and I let out a laugh.

"Get a room!" Alice said as she walked back in, holding the bag that contained my dreaded dress. Edward rolled off of me and we both sat up.

"Oh we will…tonight." He smirked at Alice as I turned red.

"I hope it isn't some cheap motel, you should at least have the decency to make love to Bella in a pricey hotel suite." She said back. I could not believe that we were all even discussing the topic of me and Edward's love life.

"Only the best room for her." He said back. "I am a gentleman."

"Can we stop talking about me, hotel rooms, and sex? It is making me feel very uncomfortable."

"Who are you screwing Bella?" Emmett said, walking into the room.

"Edward got them a hotel room tonight to do the naughty after prom." Jasper said following him in.

"Nice." Emmett said and he and Edward exchanged a high five.

"Oh my god, is Rose going to come in with position tips next?" I said embarrassed.

"No, but I will say that-" Rose said walking in.

"Don't finish." I said, holding up my hand. "One more word about sex and I will stab all of you with one of Alice's high heel spikes."

"Someone is touchy." Rose said.

"Well she will be touched by a certain bronze haired stud later." Emmett said with a smirk. I threw a pillow at his face. "Ow, I am just kidding Bella."

"Leave the poor girl alone, we just convinced her to go to prom, I don't need anyone ruining this." Edward said massaging my tense shoulder.

"Well you boys need to leave anyway so we can actually get ready." Rose said, pushing Emmett and Jasper out. "Come on Edward, say goodbye and get walking."

"I'll see you in a little while." He said, giving me a small kiss on the forehead and leaving.

Once they were gone Alice clapped her hands together, "We have work to do, first Bella's hair and makeup, then my hair and makeup." She looked at Rose. "Your hair looks amazing, how did I not notice."

"The curls are alright?" She asked. Rose could be bald and she would still be the most beautiful person in Forks. Once a model, _always_ a model.

"You look fantastic." I said honestly, seeing my own reflection in Alice's floor length mirror, I looked awful.

"Thanks." She smiled. "You are going to look hot when we are done with you, Eddie won't know what to do with himself."

"Yeah, right." I laughed.

"Sit in the chair and let me work my magic." Alice said smiling.

**---**

Two hours later—Alice, Rose and I were ready and I had to admit looking pretty good, that still didn't make me want to go to the dance. They put loose curls in my hair, making them cascade down my shoulders. My make-up was light, but it enhanced my features. The dress Alice picked for me was incredible. It was a dark blue halter top dress that was knee length, it fit my taste perfectly. She even made sure to get me pretty shoes that weren't heels, no danger tonight, hopefully.

We walked down the stairs at the same time, me slower so I wouldn't fall. The three boys stood at the bottom, waiting for us and Esme and Carlisle stood off to the side taking pictures like they were the paparazzi or something. At least I would have pictures to show Charlie, he was off fishing and I told him that I was spending the night with Alice and Rose, so I wouldn't see him until tomorrow. If I told him the truth that it would just be me and Edward, it wouldn't go over well.

When I got to the bottom, Edward was standing there in his tux looking even better than usual, if that was even possible. "You look amazing." He said giving me a quick kiss on the top of my head.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"A couple more pictures together, please." Esme said as Emmett groaned. "Don't be like that Emmett a mom only gets to do this once in her life. Now get together and smile like you mean it."

Twenty minutes later and a battery change, it was time to go to hell, or prom as some like to call it. We decided against the cliché of getting a limo, it was Forks not Beverly Hills. Edward and I took the Volvo. A little quiet time together before I would be paraded around like a young girl whos mom signed them up for a beauty pageant against her will.

"You excited?" He let out a laugh, rubbing my hand with his finger as we drove towards the place.

"Oh yes, absolutely thrilled." I snorted.

"It won't be the worst thing you will ever have to do." He added.

"You've seen me dance before, trust me, it will be."

"I thought you looked pretty sexy dancing actually." He smiled, I bit my lip while blushing like a giant tool. I could never take compliments, especially from him. "We will only stay for an hour and half."

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Wipe that smile off your face." He laughed. "I have a surprise for you."

I frowned, "You know I hate surprises of any kind. Remember Valentine's Day, the fire incident?"

"How was I supposed to know that when I jumped out you would bang into a candle and the curtains would catch fire?" He laughed. I was looking forward to an actual Valentine's Day together and it ended up being another trip to the hospital for me and then another trip to the store to get new curtains for the house.

"It's me, you don't scare clumsy people, it just doesn't turn out good in the end."

"This is a good surprise, trust me." He nodded and then added. "No candles involved for safety reasons."

"Okay good." I smiled as we pulled up to the decorated inn where the prom was being held this year. There were white lights everywhere, it actually looked really great. I was so distracted that when my car door opened and Edward's hand came out to help me, I jumped a little. _Here goes nothing_.

**---**

I hated to admit it, but I didn't have a horrible time at the Forks senior prom. I was at a table with all of my friends, including Angela and Ben who were one of the cutest couples there. After my month of being a complete hermit, Angela and I got close once again, and was the only person who could keep me sane when her and I had to go on shopping trips with Alice and Rose.

I even danced a few times, after a lot of bribery and threats from Alice. Swaying to the music in Edward's arms was almost a scene from a fairytale, although I don't think Cinderella tripped on her way off the dance floor, but oh well. Even though I was having a decent time, when Edward suggested that we go I couldn't help but spring up from my chair and run to the car. That is how I ended up where I am at the moment.

In one of his hands he held onto mine, while opening the hotel room door with the other. He held it open for me with a smile on his face, I walked in and it was absolutely beautiful. There were flowers everywhere, red rose petals on the ground leading to the huge bed which was also covered in flowers. Someone as gorgeous as Edward really didn't need to try this hard to get me into bed, but I am glad he put in the effort.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on the top of mine.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble." I smiled, leaning into him.

"It's the least I could do for you being forced to go tonight, plus I made you dance which was absolute hell for you." He let out a quiet laugh.

"It wasn't that bad." I turned around and looked up at him.

"You had fun?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't go that far." I laughed. "But being with you was good and you look very sexy in that tux." I smiled.

He put his hand on the side of my face, rubbing his thumb along my cheeks. "You want to talk about sexy, I couldn't take my eyes off of you the entire night." This made me blush and he smirked.

"I saw your eyes linger when Lauren Mallory's boob fell out of her dress."

He laughed, "The entire room was looking, including you."

"And I'm still convinced that she had a boob job." I nodded.

"I prefer the real deal." He winked.

"Oh really?" I bit my lip.

He caressed my face with his hand, I closed my eyes leaning into his palm. When I opened my eyes, he was slowly moving closer, and his lips touched mine. It was soft, gentle, and perfect. His hand moved from my face to the back of my head, tangling into my hair, he pulled me in closer while wrapping his other arm around me.

I slipped my arms around him, leaning into his body. The kiss was still soft but deepened. The feeling of love and lust was rising inside of me. His hands moved through my soft curls, while my nails lightly ran down his back. This got his attention, he pulled me in making the kiss more intense. His tongue pushed into my mouth, I almost gasped from the sensations. He then suddenly broke away and I bit back a sigh, he looked into my eyes for a while.

"Now do as Lauren Mallory and show me some boob." He joked and I started to laugh, we could never do a serious moment.

"You are such a romantic." I said, still laughing. "And by the way, if I show you mine, I expect to see a little something in return."

"I plan on showing you a big something in return." He winked and I just shook my head, trying not to laugh. "This calls for a strip tease." He smiled.

He took his jacket off slowly, spinning it around and throwing it onto the ground. He then started unbuttoning his shirt while doing a stupid dance, this was starting to look like bad porno. He removed his shirt, revealing his incredibly toned stomach that made me almost always drool. "Like what you see?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure yet, I think a more accurate decision could be made once the pants are removed." I nodded.

"The pants go when the dress goes." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Well unlike you, I need help getting it off." I turned around lifting my hair to show him the zipper.

"I think I can manage that." He said walking over. He was kissing my shoulder and the back of my neck, while lowering the zipper. I untied the top of the halter dress, it slowly fell to the floor. I mentally hit myself for getting put in a dress that I couldn't wear a bra with, instead I was standing there in black lacey panties.

I turned around to face him, blushing slightly—again I couldn't help it. He smiled, looking me up and down, but not in a creepy way. "You are beautiful." He said, quietly.

"Thank you, but I would appreciate that compliment more if you were pant less." I smiled.

He laughed, unzipping his pants and let them fall to the ground. Now we both stood there in our underwear, an almost naked battle of who would budge first and strip. This is what we did, always a competition. I would win this one, since he forced me into going to prom, I deserved it.

"Ladies first." He smiled.

"Chivalry is dead Edward." I smiled back.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" He asked.

"We turn around, take them off and on the count of three, we turn." I nodded.

"Alright." He said, as we both turned around. I could hear him strip his boxers off and I smiled. "Okay on three. 1, 2, 3…" I turned around and he stood there looking mad and at the same time trying not to laugh. It was my turn to check him out, _all_ of him.

"You tricked me." He laughed.

"And you...are naked." I smirked.

"I'll just have to get those off of you myself." He walked over, lowering down, his arms grabbed around my thighs, picking me up. I giggled, wrapping my legs tightly around his waist, pressing into him the most I could, it never seemed like enough though. He walked the both of us towards the bed, lowering me down as he held himself up over my body. I tried pulling him down on top of me, wanting more of him, but he smiled down at me. After a moment he came down planting soft kisses on my forehead down to my chin.

He pushed my body further up the bed so that his head was aligned with my breasts. My heart rate rapidly sped up waiting for what was to come. He kissed and licked at my collar bone, rubbing his hand down the side of me to the top of my panties, which were very wet at this moment.

When his lips reached the top of my breast, a whimper escaped from my mouth. My hand went to the back of his head, gripping into his bronze hair. His tongue grazed over my hard nipple, I moaned, arching my back wanting more. His hand went from my side to my other lonely breast, he massaged it, rolling my nipple through his fingers.

"Edward." I moaned quietly, starring down at him. When he caught me looking, he smiled, getting up slightly. Slowly, he pulled off my damp panties and threw them to the floor.

"You are beautiful." He said, looking into my eyes as he spread my legs apart slightly. I didn't know what was better the compliment or knowing what was coming next, no pun intended although I hoped it was. He kissed down my neck, my breasts, down my stomach, getting to the place that ached for him the most.

He spread my legs further, kissing around my pelvic bone, this made my legs shake. I closed my eyes as he got closer, teasing me with kisses. His finger ran along my folds, rubbing around then entered me, followed by a second finger. I gasped as he moved them in and out. I kept my eyes tightly shut, enjoying the sensations. He kept his fingers moving, and then I felt his tongue flick my clit. I moaned. He sucked on my sensitive spot, adding a third finger.

"Ohhh my god..." I moaned, grabbing the bedspread with my hands and pulling on it tightly. Minutes went by but I was completely lost in the amazing feelings. I was squirming and grabbing at the top of his head. "Don't-t-t stop!" I was so close, losing absolute control.

"Edward-d-d." I moaned loudly, my entire body was shaking and rocking as I exploded all over his fingers. The feeling never got old, getting better and stronger every time. I laid there trying to catch my breath.

Edward laid down on his side next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist, his head rested above my shoulder. I could feel his erection pulsing into my side, turning me on by the second. Once I had recovered, I brought the hand that was rubbing my waist to my mouth. I kissed it the back of it and he smiled at me. "I want you so bad right now." He whispered into my ear.

"No one is stopping you." I said, attempting to sound seductive. I rolled over so that I was straddling him, and then kissed him hard. Our tongues moved together, my hands were in his hair and his were rubbing up and down my sides. I lowered my face to his neck, I kissed and licked at him. I sucked hard on his neck, knowing that he loved that. He was breathing hard which just made me suck harder.

He rolled us both over, this time he was on top and my head was on the pillows. He kissed my neck, spreading my legs once again with his hand. When I opened my eyes I found his, we both starred at each other, no words were necessary, this look always meant the same thing. I love you.

It was the calm before the incredible storm. I felt the tip of him slowly enter me, my eyes instantly rolled back into my head. He slid deeper inside me and we both let out moans. I pulled him closer, clawing at his back, wanting him to speed up. I raised my legs, wrapping them around him so that he could get a better angle at me. His thrusts sped up as I moaned loudly.

"Oh fuck, Bella." He groaned both of us were being taken over by the pleasure. Our breathing was rapid and shallow as his thrusts went deeper into me. His head lowered down onto the pillow next to my head, he softly moaned into my ear, which was sending me closer to the edge.

His thrusts sped up, he was groaning under his breath. My arms wrapped tightly around him pulling him more into me, feeling closer and closer. "Oh, God." I moaned

"B-B-Bella." He moaned, exploding into me. This sent me over the edge. I moaned loudly as the waves of my second orgasm hit.

Edward collapsed on top of me, both of us trying to breathe normally. He kissed my cheek, rolling over but still holding onto me. We laid in silence for a long time, wrapped in each others arms. I looked at him and he gave me his crooked smile.

"Bella, you are incredible." He said looking into my eyes, my heart pounded. "I am so glad that I have you in my life. I love you."

I wasn't Isabella-will-never-have-a-fella. I wasn't the girl who fell on her face in the cafeteria. I wasn't the nerdy girl who ran away to Phoenix. I wasn't a supermodel. I wasn't incredibly balanced. I wasn't perfect. I was just Bella Swan and that was all that mattered.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Check out my new story 'I Was Broken' and 'Forever, Always Changing'.**


	15. READ!

Readers :),

First off, thank you to everyone who has read this story, it means the world to me and it still floors me that I keep getting reviews/alerts after all this time. I didn't know the story would appeal to that many people.

Reading this you probably think I am updating about a sequel, but no, no sequel. I tried writing one a thousand times, there's just one thing keeping me from doing it…I don't like how the first story turned out, AT ALL. It's been eating away at me that I hate how I wrote Double Take, since it got so much attention.

This is why, I've decided to rewrite the story, make it completely different. I disliked how easily Bella forgave Edward and everyone, it should have been different, she should have had more backbone, maybe get a little revenge while doing so. ;)

Basically it's the same plot, I am just changing everything else, I feel like I made a lot of mistakes with how I wrote out Bella and the concept was poorly executed. This Bella will be completely different, as are the situations and dialogue. Let's just say that this Bella isn't as nice.

It's called **Masters of War**, and should be up later tonight. I hope some of you read it and enjoy. You don't have to read, it's more for me, I want to go back and fix what I didn't like.


End file.
